O Tempo Não Pára
by pop.nips
Summary: O amor verdadeiro pode vencer qualquer barreira. Mas quando Kagome descobre que vai se mudar para a França, ela decide que vai aproveitar cada segundo da sua vida. Até onde vai o amor de Kagome e Inuyasha? Não há tempo a perder, POIS O TEMPO NÃO PÁRA.
1. Chapter 1

"- Então você está dizendo que não acredita em amor verdadeiro?

- Não é isso... Apenas não acredito em almas gêmeas, quer dizer, a vida dá tantas voltas e tudo muda em um piscar de olhos! Assim é também com o amor...

- Pois bem, você tem tempo?

- Tempo é o que eu mais tenho hoje!

- Que bom, pois vou te contar uma história que fará você mudar de idéia. E é verdade, aconteceu comigo... O amor existe amiga, e ele é lindo e conturbado, e alegre e dolorido, e acima de TUDO! "Extremamente maravilhoso...".

Kagome era uma não-típica adolescente de 16 anos. A menina era completamente elétrica! Sempre positiva, com um grande carisma e personalidade marcante. Kagome era rotulada como aquela que 'está difícil de encontrar igual nos dias de hoje'. Ela sempre aproveitou todas as situações de sua vida, mas uma notícia mudou a vida da garota para sempre.

Era final das férias de verão quando sua mãe reuniu a menina e sua irmã mais velha Kikyou na sala de estar da casa de praia e disse para as meninas:

- Garotas, vocês já são bem grandinhas e tenho certeza que vão conseguir entender o que eu estou para dizer.

- Fala logo mãe! Que mistério todo é esse? Sééério eu já estou super curiosa! Quer dizer... Você não ta mana? Não tem como não estar! FALA LOGO! – dizia kagome empolgada.

- Se você ficasse quieta, talvez a mamãe pudesse falar, NÃO É? – disse a Kikyou entre risos.

- Está bem meninas, está bem! Bom, vocês sabem que eu fui passar esse verão na França para estudar não é?

- Claro! Foi o verão mais divertido de todos!

- Pois então... Enquanto eu estava na França, eu recebi uma grande proposta de emprego para trabalhar lá! É um emprego maravilhoso com um salário mais maravilhoso ainda, eles pagariam a sua escola Kagome e ajudariam a Kikyou na transferência da Faculdade... Então, o que vocês acham? Estão prontas para uma mudança?

- FRANÇA? – balbuciou Kagome completamente incrédula

- FRANÇA!! – disse Kikyou num misto de espanto, alegria e horror.

- Meninas, eu sei que é um pouco rápido demais e complicado também... Mas pensem na oportunidade que está nos sendo oferecida! Eu sempre quis o melhor para vocês, e o que seria melhor do que ter um diploma europeu numa escola boa? Pensem como seria bom morar em um país com uma qualidade de vida tão boa!

- Mas mamãe... FRANÇA? E os meus amigos? E os nossos familiares? E todas as coisas maravilhosas que nós JÁ temos aqui? – perguntava Kagome enquanto tentava inutilmente processar a grande informação.

- Mãe, eu não sei o que te dizer... Eu e o Naraku acabamos de completar dois anos e meio de namoro, não sei o que dizer! Estou maravilhada com esta oportunidade, mas ainda sim estou completamente tonta. – dizia Kikyou com uma calma surpreendente

- Olha meninas, eu tenho um bom tempo para responder a essa proposta... Que tal voltarmos para a nossa cidade, sairmos para jantar e vocês aproveitarem o final de férias de vocês? Afinal, ainda temos uma semana antes de voltarmos à escola e trabalho – propôs a mãe das meninas com um sorriso.

- É, acho que seria bom... Mas agora eu vou para o banho, definitivamente é do que eu estou precisando – dizia Kagome cabisbaixa.

Kagome foi até o seu quarto na linda casa de praia, trancou a porta, ligou seu rádio e colocou uma música bem animada "É o único jeito de eu me animar" pensou ela enquanto colocava "Shut up and drive" para tocar no seu Ipod. A garota pegou um roupão e entrou na banheira cheia de água morna.

Kagome tentava processar todas as informações que havia recebido nos últimos 5 minutos. Ela sempre soube que o sonho da mãe era vê-las estudando no exterior, sempre soube que chegaria uma hora em que ela acabaria recebendo uma proposta irrecusável, ela sempre soube que essa viagem da mãe para a França poderia trazer essa oportunidade, ela sempre soube de tudo! "Então por que será que é tão difícil de aceitar?" pensava a garota enquanto ouvia a voz de Rihanna no rádio. Kagome fazia um balanço mental sobre os pontos positivos e negativos de ir morar fora, mas tudo que ela conseguiu pensar era em voltar para cidade, ver seus amigos, comer muita pizza, ver muitos filmes, rir e conversar sobre as férias. Sim, ela precisava ver aqueles que ela amava.

Kagome saiu do banho e encontrou a irmã e a mãe arrumando as malas e fechando a casa para elas voltarem à cidade. Kagome entrou na onda e ajudou as meninas a acabarem os preparativos. No término de uma hora, Kagome já estava no grande carro da família rumo a sua cidade, para os seus amigos, o seu verdadeiro quarto, a sua vida. A menina deitou-se no banco traseiro enquanto ouvia a irmã e a mãe conversarem sobre a talvez-futura viagem, ela percebeu as vozes se perdendo em sua cabeça quando colocou os fones de ouvido e desligou-se do mundo. "Talvez eu só precise de uma soneca, e quando acordar tudo estará bem novamente.".

Engano de Kagome, na verdade a vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Tudo que ela conheceu ia mudar. Mas mudanças sempre são para melhor, não? Bem, pelo menos para Kagome seriam boas, muito boas.

Um último pensamento pairou na cabeça da garota antes de ela adormecer: "Talvez esse ano seja diferente, mas tenho um bom pressentimento..."

Sim Kagome... Muito diferente.

**N/A: Olá pessoal!**

**Bem, é a minha primeira fic usando essa conta no Fanfiction. Eu já tinha escrito 4 capítulos dela mas mudei tudo novamente! Agora ela já está quase no fim, e devo dizer que está muuito legal! :D**

**O mais legal de escrevê-la é que ela é muito parecida com a minha vida, então acho que consegui dar um ar de 'real' para ela!**

**Aguardem os próximos capítulos! A vida de Kagome nunca mais será a mesma. Mudanças, amizades, amores, histórias e muitas risadas estão por vir! Espero vocês no próximo capítulo, aproveitem! O TEMPO NÃO PÁRA!**

**Xoxo,**

**Su.Nips!**


	2. Cada dia é diferente

Cada dia é Diferente

Como eu havia dito no capítulo anterior, a vida de Kagome mudaria para sempre. Quando a garota chegou na sua cidade, e após descarregarem o carro, as três mulheres da família se reuniram novamente na sala para conversarem.

- Kagome, eu estava conversando com a sua irmã e tomamos uma decisão muito importante! Sabe, a gente ainda pode conversar, mas acho que será uma boa idéia, quer dizer, é uma ótima idéia mas eu não sei ainda... A Kikyou disse que seria ótimo MAAS né... – dizia empolgada a mãe das meninas.

- Mãe...? – disse Kagome segurando um copo de Coca Cola. A família delas realmente tinha esse problema, quando começavam a falar não paravam nunca!

- Ah sim, então... Você não gostaria de estudar no colégio da Sango e a Rin?

- CHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Kagome derrama toda coca cola no chão

- Mana, é só você dizer SIM ou NÃO! Vai por mim, não é tããão difícil – Disse Kikyou num tom irônico e engraçado.

- Se EU gostaria de estudar no colégio das minhas duas MELHORES amigas? É CLARO QUE SIM NÉ MÃE! – disse Kagome dando pulinhos de alegria – Mas por que isso AGORA? Quer dizer, por quê?

- Bem, no colégio dela eles ensinam Francês, e mesmo se nós não formos para a França acho que seria legal você aprender a língua e conhecer pessoas novas

- S-a-b-i-a que tinha alguma coisa com essa viagem louca aí...Mas não tem problema, eu fico feliz em ir estudar lá mesmo assim

- Que bom filha, então amanhã mesmo vamos ver a sua matrícula, está bem?

- Fechado!

Kagome subiu correndo as escadas que levavam ao seu lindo quarto. A garota tinha o perfeito quarto de princesa, era grande, uma parede era pintada de um rosa forte e as outras de brancos, os móveis eram todos em madeira clara e os objetos eram todos em diferentes tons de rosa, criando uma linda harmonia de cores. Kagome poderia morar naquele quarto, porque tinha TUDO lá dentro! Tv, dvd, rádio, banheiro e um lindo Laptop branco que estava sempre em cima da sua cama meio-casal.

Kagome pegou o telefone e ligou para Sango:

-_ Alô? A Sango está?_

_- Ooi, sou eu mesma!_

_- SANGO! É A KAGOME!_

_- KAGOME? AI SUA DOIDA, VOCÊ NEM PRA ME DIZER QUE TINHA VOLTADOOO!!_

_- Sim né! Eu acabei de chegar!! Olha, a gente precisa conversar, o que você vai fazer hoje?_

_- A Rin vai vir aqui em casa pra gente ver um novo filme de terror que eu aluguei e comermos uma boa e velha pizza com coca-cola!_

_- PERFEITO! Estou indo para aí agora mesmo!_

_- Como nos velhos tempos, certo?_

_- Como nos veelhos tempos..._

As noites na casa de Sango eram clássicas! As três amigas se reuniam no grande quarto da amiga para fofocar sobre garotos, amigas, suas famílias ou ver o seriado preferido delas "Gossip Girl" desde que se conheceram! As três eram amigas há seis anos e desde que se conheceram tornaram-se MELHORES amigas! Era ótimo saber que sempre teriam uma à outra, elas eram para sempre.

Kagome pegou uma grande mochila e socou várias roupas lá dentro, entre elas o pijama, roupas de sair (Sango sempre dava um jeito para as meninas saírem de noite ou no outro dia), o celular e a carteira. A mãe da menina a levou até a grande casa de Sango e em poucos minutos ela já avistava a amiga pulando e balançando os braços na frente do portão.

- KAAAAAGOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEE!! – Rin e Sango saíram correndo para abraçar a amiga

- AMIIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAAS!!

As três entraram na casa, que era só delas naquela noite, e subiram para o quarto de Sango.

- Ta Kago's, o que você tinha de TÃO importante para nos contar? – perguntou Sango com um grande sorriso.

- Ok meninas, isso pode parecer MUITO estranho, e eu admito que é REALMENTE estranho... Mas...

- MAAAAAAAAS? – perguntaram Rin e Sango ao mesmo tempo

- EU ESTOU INDO ESTUDAR NA 'Takamá High School' ESSE ANO! – gritou Kagome

- NÃO ACREDITO!! – gritaram Sango e Rin ao mesmo tempo! – COMO ESSA MARAVILHA ACONTECEU?

Kagome explicou para as amigas tudo que havia acontecido. Falou da viagem e de como a irmã e a mãe acharam que seria uma boa idéia ela ir estudar no Takamá.

- Amiga, não sei se eu grito de emoção ou choro! – disse Rin com olhar assustado

- É verdade Kagome, imagina você longe da gente! Indo para esse país estranho aí! – disse Sango igualmente assustada

- Olha meninas, não é nada certo ainda! Mas para começar, a França é super conhecida! Hauahuahu

- Hahaha, eu sei, eu sei! Só que é estranho pensar que nós três possamos nos separar – disse Sango

- É verdade, nós éramos para ser 'para sempre' – disse Sango pegando a mão das duas amigas.

- E não é ISSO que vai mudar o nosso 'para sempre'! Meninas eu tomei uma decisão hoje enquanto voltava da praia! Não importa o futuro, não importa o amanhã! Eu só quero aproveitar o HOJE! Eu vou fazer deste ano o MELHOR da minha vida! Eu quero rir mais, conhecer gente nova, eu quero aproveitar cada dia! Cada dia VAI ser diferente do outro! – Disse Kagome determinada para as amigas

Sango e Rin deram uma pequena risada, e as três amigas se olharam. Elas sabiam que nenhuma distância poderia separá-las, elas eram irmãs.

- Kagome! Você tem razão! – Disse Sango com um olhar malicioso

- Aaah não! Lá vem você Sango... – Disse Rin soltando a mão da amiga

- Ué! Ela disse que quer aproveitaar... E bem, eu acho que APROVEITAR não é ficar AQUI comendo pizza e imaginando a vida lá fora... – Disse Sango com um olhar determinado

- No que você está pensando? – Disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso

- Bem... EU tenho carteira... Por que a gente não vai para a 'Tron'x'? – Disse Sango com um sorriso malicioso

- FUGIR PARA UMA FESTA? – perguntou Rin com um olhar de 'isso nunca dá certo'

- EU ACHO QUE A GENTE TEM QUE IR! – disse Sango notando a animação surgindo no rosto de Kagome

- Quer saber, o pessoal da Tron'x é super tranqüilo! Eu acho que a gente tem que ir MESMO! – disse Kagome se levantando

- Já entendi, já entendi... – disse Rin se levantando e andando até o banheiro

- E então aonde você vai? – Perguntou Sango duvidosa

- Ué, ligas as chapinhas! Se vamos para uma festa, eu quero estar linda! – Disse Rin rindo.

As três amigas riram afinal elas estariam vivendo mais uma de suas aventuras. Ir a festas no meio da noite era uma das grandes paixões de Sango. Como os pais de Sango viajavam bastante, eles conseguiram uma carteira de motorista especial para ela, que permitia que ela, mesmo sendo menor, dirigisse em certos períodos do ano.

As três garotas começaram o longo ritual da 'arrumação pré-festa'. Tudo começava com o ataque 'eu não tenho roupa' de Sango olhando para seu guarda roupa no qual cabia o mundo dentro, de tão grande. Depois ela experimentava uma roupa linda, mas que obviamente ela não gosta e por causa disso ela tira a maioria das roupas do guarda roupa e joga na cama, para experimentar uma por uma e no final ficou com a primeira (previsível, dã). Depois vinha a Rin dizendo que o cabelo não presta e que nenhuma chapinha pode ajudá-la (mentira que toda menina conta, precisamos ser mais originais). E por fim vem Kagome, com o ataque 'oi, eu não sei me maquiar e vou acabar enfiando o lápis no meu olho'. Normalmente esses ataques se resolvem da seguinte forma:

Kagome diz para Sango que a primeira roupa está linda nela.

Sango, depois de estar satisfeita com sua roupa, faz uma linda chapinha em Rin.

Rin, com o cabelo castanho escorrido e lindo, maquia Kagome.

Definitivamente elas não viveriam uma sem a outra.

Sango usava uma tomara-que-caia preta em paête, uma calça jeans escura tipo Skinny, uma sandália de salto alto prateada, acompanhada de brincos prateados e um colar. Sango estava linda! Ela também tinha 16 anos, tinha o cabelo preto longo e escorrido, olhos castanhos e um corpo bonito.

Rin usava uma bata frente única dourada, um short social branco e uma sandália de salto médio branca, combinando com os brincos e colar dourado. Rin também estava deslumbrante. A garota tinha 16 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos longos, mas não tão escorridos como os de Sango, olhos igualmente castanhos e um corpo também bonito.

Kagome usava um vestidinho preto básico preso com um sinto prateado, e por baixo uma linda calça jeans skinny escura e por cima botas pretas de salto alto, para acompanhar ela usava argolas prateadas e um colar de 'cruz' em strass. Kagome definitivamente estava linda! A menina realmente sabia se arrumar.

- Acho que estamos prontas! – Disse Sango satisfeita

- Então vamos para o carro! – Disse Kagome animada

- Melhor ainda! Vamos para a FESTA! – disse Rin que havia entrado no clima de festa.

As meninas chegaram na festa que estava cheia, mas de uma forma boa, pois havia espaço para dançar e respirar. Elas foram ao bar e pediram três dos melhores coquetéis, aquela boate era famosa por seus deliciosos coquetéis sem álcool. Elas foram para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar e a se divertir ao som de uma música eletrônica contagiante: "Funk Soul Brother – Fatboy Slim". As garotas se divertiam ao som da música que não deixava você ficar parado. Kagome levantou as mãos com o drinque na mão direita enquanto dançava.

- Sango, minha linda!

PLAFT!

- Oi Miroku... – disse Sango em um misto de adorável e odiosa surpresa.

- Não sabia que a minha linda musa estaria aqui nesta adorável noite!

- É, se eu soubesse que VOCÊ estaria aqui eu nem viria – ok, esta foi uma mentira deslavada de Sango, na verdade ela já imaginava que Miroku estaria lá.

Miroku era a grande paixão de Sango. Ele estudava no mesmo colégio delas e o garoto era um GRANDE mulherengo, mas ele era tão lindo que não tinha como evitar. Ele tinha olhos azuis escuros, um cabelo negro, e um sorriso que conquistava todas! Definitivamente Miroku era lindo, as garotas gostavam de comparar ele ao 'Chuck Bass' de Gossip Girl. Lindo e tarado.

Kagome ria da situação da amiga, ela já conhecia Miroku de outras festas e noites que tinha ido com as amigas. A menina continuou dançando e foi dar um pequeno girinho quando esbarrou em alguém e quase derramou todo o drinque na pessoa, mas a pessoa segurou Kagome e o drinque na mesma hora.

- Ai me desculpe! Eu sou MUITO desajeitada – Disse kagome virando para olhar em quem tinha esbarrado

- Não tem problema. Isso acontece bastante, hehe.

- Ah, me desculpe mesmo assim... Meu nome é Kagome Higurachi

- É um grande prazer te conhecer Kagome, Meu nome é Inuyasha. – disse o garoto beijando a bochecha de Kagome com um lindo sorriso.

"_Que menino mais LINDO!"_ pensou Kagome _"Mas será que eu já o conheço? Quem será ele..."._

Seu pressentimento estava certo Kagome...Esse ano será diferente de TODOS...

**--**

**N/A: Olá para todos!**

**Obrigada aos que leram, agora as coisas vão andar mais 'rápido' na vida de Kagome e vocês terão grandes surpresas pela frente!**

**Quer me deixar feliz? Me manda uma review e diz o que está achando da fic! :D**

**Little Tathi****: **Que bom que você está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também :D! Obrigada pela sua opinião, gostaria de receber outra review sua! :)


	3. Adorável Surpresa

Adorável Surpresa

Adorável Surpresa

**(N/A: Se possível, ler esse capítulo com a música: "Ocean Avenue" do Yellowcard)**

- Que horas são? – Perguntou-se Kagome um pouco tonta enquanto levantava do colchão onde estava dormindo.

Kagome olhou em volta e percebeu Sango e Rin dormindo profundamente na cama meio casal de Sango. A menina levantou-se, pegou sua _nécessaire_ e foi até o banheiro. Kagome tentava lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada. E de repente deu um pequeno grito:

- INUYASHA! AH! – depois ela colocou as mãos na boca rapidamente abafando o grito, e olhou para as amigas para ver se ainda estavam dormindo. Kagome respirou fundo e fez um esforço para lembrar de tudo da noite passada

**FLASH BACK**

- O prazer é meu Inuyasha – disse Kagome rindo.

- Então, você quer dar uma volta? Aqui está muito barulhento para nós conversarmos – Kagome aceitou e Inuyasha pegou sua mão, levando-a pelo salão - Então é melhor eu pegar isso, sabe como é, para você não esbarrar em mais ninguém.

Inuyasha pegou o drinque de Kagome e o deixou em cima da mesa do bar. Eles subiram uma longa escada que dava até o terraço da boate. O garoto abriu a porta para Kagome esperando ela passar e depois os dois andaram até um pequeno banco que havia no local e sentaram-se, encarando as milhares de luzes que brilhavam em cima dos outros prédios.

- Nossa, é lindo aqui em cima – disse kagome encolhendo-se por causa do frio.

- É verdade, às vezes eu venho na Tron'x só para poder subir aqui e sentir a calmaria – disse Inuyasha enquanto tirava seu casaco e colocava nos ombros de Kagome – é bom sentir esta calma, e ao mesmo tempo ouvir o zumbido da música lá em baixo.

- Daqui de cima tudo parece tão diferente. É como se não tivesse nada de errado lá em baixo é como se...

- É como se nada pudesse nos alcançar

- Exatamente – disse Kagome surpresa – Mas então, o que te traz aqui nesta noite?

- Não sei ao certo – ele deu de ombros – Miroku disse que achava que a 'gatinha da Sango' estaria aqui, então me arrastou para cá. Eu não me importo, é bom vir aqui para pensar.

- Ir numa festa para pensar, realmente você é um garoto diferente Inuyasha – disse Kagome rindo enquanto abraçava o casaco – _E com um cheiro maravilhoso também –_ pensou ela.

- É, acho que podemos ver dessa forma... Mas então, o que traz VOCÊ aqui nesta noite?

- Tive surpresas muito grandes hoje, precisava de algum lugar para espairecer.

- Adoráveis surpresas?

- Na verdade não... acho que eu vou me mudar para a França. Não é algo que, no momento, eu penso ser 'agradável'.

- França? Uau! – disse Inuyasha surpreso – e como você se sente sobre isso?

- Hm... não sei ao certo... Não tive muito tempo para pensar ainda. Só tenho uma certeza agora.

- Que seria?

Ela olhou para os grandes olhos cor de cobre dele, e encarando-os disse determinada:

- Eu vou aproveitar TUDO até o fim! Cada segundo! Eu vou viver esse ano como se fosse o último ano da minha vida! Sem arrependimentos, sem problemas inúteis, apenas...

- Apenas o momento, e nada mais – dizia ele encarando os olhos dela

- Exatamente...

- Sabe Kagome, somos mais parecidos do que você pensa – disse ele com um sorriso bob. Kagome já havia escolhido esse 'sorriso bobo' como o favorito dela.

- Talvez seja porque nós não nos conhecemos AGORA...

- Você também tem essa impressão? – perguntou ele surpreso – talvez a gente já se conheça de outra vida, ou sei lá – comentou ele desleixado olhando para o céu estrelado.

- Ou talvez seja apenas da nossa infância – disse Kagome rindo

- É pode ser isso também, hehe – disse ele com aquele sorriso bobo, o preferido de Kagome.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o céu estrelado enquanto sentiam tudo ao seu redor pulsar por causa da música embaixo deles. Kagome sentia, pela primeira vez naquele dia, uma paz incrível! Como era possível que aquele garoto entendesse ela tão bem, se haviam se falado apenas uma vez?

- De qualquer forma, acho melhor nós descermos. Se conheço o Miroku do jeito que conheço, sei que ele já deve ter aprontado alguma.

- É verdade! As meninas já devem estar me procurando feito doidas.

Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome, com um toque suave e gentil, mas ainda sim frio por ele ser um meio-youkai. Os dois desceram as escadas e voltaram para o barulho da festa, Kagome devolveu o casaco de Inuyasha e foi atrás das amigas que estavam a poucos metros dela.

Elas se abraçaram e Sango disse que já estava tarde e elas deviam voltar para casa. Kagome assentiu e despediu-se de Miroku e Inuyasha.

- Nós vamos nos ver de novo, Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha enquanto se despedia dela

- Antes mesmo que você imagine – disse ela misteriosamente enquanto sumia na multidão.

As três meninas andavam rápido em direção ao carro de Sango. Kagome sabia que veria Inuyasha novamente porque ela agora iria estudar no mesmo colégio que ele, mas não valia a pena contar isso para ele agora, ainda era cedo. Ele descobriria do jeito mais engraçado.

O caminho para a casa de Sango foi bem engraçado, as meninas não paravam de fazer perguntas umas as outras. Sango e Rin queriam saber tudo sobre a conversa dela e Inuyasha. Enquanto isso, Kagome queria saber tudo sobre Sango e Miroku que ainda não haviam ficado, e sobre as aventuras de Rin. Elas chegaram em casa exaustas e só tiveram tempo de arrumar as camas e dormir.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Kagome respirava aliviada, ela sabia que alguma coisa dentro dela havia mudado. Alguma coisa naquela noite havia mudado ela para sempre. Kagome suspirou feliz, trocou de roupa e quando voltou para o quarto ela percebeu que as amigas já estavam acordadas. A menina se despediu das amigas com um forte abraço avisando que teria que ir para casa, e avisando que elas conversariam mais tarde.

Kagome chega em casa e a mãe dela pede que a menina vá ao supermercado. Kagome nunca se importou de ir fazer compras para a mãe, na verdade ela sempre achou bem divertido ajudar a mãe dela dessa forma. A menina chegou no supermercado perto de sua casa onde ela sempre fazia as compras, pegou um carrinho e com uma lista nas mãos, ela saiu para as compras. "_Nada como uma boa manhã para fazer compras"_ pensava Kagome feliz.

Kagome havia feito todas as compras, só faltava o corredor dos sorvetes, onde ela viu o seu favorito 'chocolate'. Ela estendeu a mão para pega-lo, mas antes que ela pudesse alcançar, duas mãos já haviam pegado o pote, por trás dela. A menina olhou para trás para ver quem tinha pego o pote de sorvete antes dela.

- Bom dia luz do dia!

- INUYASHA? – perguntou Kagome dando um belo grito.

- Calma calma! Eu não queria te assustar – disse o garoto entregando o pote de sorvete para ela – Hahaha, você tinha que ver a sua cara agora!

Kagome olhava incrédula para o garoto em sua frente. Ele era mais alto do que ela, tinha os olhos cor de cobre mais poderosos que ela já tinha visto na vida. Seus cabelos cor de prata também hipnotizavam ela. Hoje ele usava uma calça jeans azul escura, cobrindo o tênis branco. E uma camiseta preta por cima. Desleixadamente lindo.

- Ah me desculpe Inuyasha, é que eu realmente não esperava encontrar você AQUI!

- Digo-te o mesmo! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim fazer as compras para a minha mãe, hehe. E você?

- Na verdade eu estava dando uma volta pela rua e vi você entrando, não resisti a te assustar.

- Bobo! – Disse kagome entre risos

- Mas então... O que você vai fazer agora? – Perguntou ele ansioso

- Hm, acho que nada. Ver um filme ou algo do gênero, não sei. – disse Kagome pagando no caixa,

- Ok, eu vou com você! – Disse ele pegando as sacolas da mão dela.

- NÃO! NEGATIVO! Você definitivamente NÃO vai lá em casa! – Kagome lutava para tirar as sacolas das mãos dele.

- E você acha que eu vou deixar você carregar tudo isso SOZINHA para casa?

- Está bem, está bem! – disse kagome derrotada – Vamos, é por aqui.

O caminho de volta foi extremamente engraçado. Inuyasha contava para Kagome as aventuras dele e de Miroku nas férias. Kagome ria o tempo inteiro, enquanto fazia pequenos comentários sobre as histórias dele. Ela ainda não sabia como se sentia tão bem ao lado dele, parecia que eles se conheciam há anos!

Quando chegaram na casa de Kagome, Inuyasha guardou todas as compras para ela enquanto a menina tomava banho.

"_Como é possível? O que ele tem que me transmite essa calma incrível? É uma paz incontrolável."_ Pensava a menina enquanto saia do banho e vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma regata azul clara e por cima um bolerinho branco. Simples e charmoso.

Kagome descia as escadas enquanto ouvia risadas. Ela entrou na sala e viu a mãe da menina sentada numa poltrona no meio de risos incontroláveis, e Inuyasha na frente dela contando alguma história. A menina parou incrédula olhando a cena, a mãe dela a chamou para juntar-se a eles e Inuyasha estava com aquele sorriso bobo na cara, o favorito de Kagome. Os três ficaram lá por uma hora, conversando, ouvindo as histórias de Inuyasha e rindo de fatos banais. A mãe de Kagome explicou que Inuyasha era um colega do jardim de infância de Kagome, por isso que eles achavam que se conheciam! Na verdade, eles eram melhores amigos no jardim de infância, quando tinham apenas três anos.

- Nossa crianças! Nem vi o tempo passar! Eu vou sair para comer com uma amiga, e depois nós vamos a um congresso de artes juntas! Kagome eu volto apenas às 22h! Você se vira? – perguntou a mãe da menina enquanto pegava a bolsa para sair de casa.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela sra Higurashi! – Disse Inuyasha com aquele sorriso bobo.

- É mãe, pode deixar que EU me cuido! – disse kagome rindo.

A mãe da menina sorriu e saiu de casa.

- Então agora você é o melhor amigo da minha mãe? – perguntou ela incrédula

- A sua mãe é muito legal Kagome!

- Éé, agora ela não vai parar de falar de você em casa! – Kagome subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

- Você fala como se fosse um problema – disse Inuyasha no ouvido dela, com aquele sorriso bobo. – E outra, descobrimos da onde a gente se conhece.

- É verdade! Quem diria que seria de tanto tempo atrás – disse Kagome com um pequeno sorriso – acho que eu lembro de nós dois brincando, não é engraçado?

- Eu disse que a gente se conhecia há muito tempo – dizia ele com aquele sorriso encarando o olhar dela.

- PÁRA de sorrir desse jeito! – disse ela encabulada correndo pelas escadas

- Ei! Me espera!

Kagome ligava o laptop enquanto Inuyasha observava cada parte do quarto dela, até que viu algo que realmente chamou a sua atenção.

- Eu não acredito! – disse ele pegando o objeto – você toca?

- Hm? Ah não, eu já tentei, mas desisti, hehehe

- Você importa se eu tocar?

- Você toca violão, Inuyasha? – perguntou ela boquiaberta sentando na cama, ao lado dele.

- É, acho que a música já faz parte da minha alma – disse ele sorrindo, enquanto tirava o violão preto de cordas de aço de Kagome da capa – Não acredito que você tem um instrumento tão bom e não toca.

- Bem, eu tentei – disse ela dando de ombros.

- Ok, o que você quer escutar?

- Aaah não sei – disse ela entre risos

- Que tal a sua favorita? – disse ele encarando os olhos dela

- Quem sabe a SUA favorita? – disse ela encarando aquele olhar belo dele.

Inuyasha pensou por um momento e começou a dedilhar algumas notas, enquanto encarava Kagome. Ele havia escolhido uma das músicas favoritas dele, e de Kagome também. Inuyasha começou a tocar e a cantar: **(leiam a música gente :D)**

**OCEAN AVENUE – Yellowcard**

Há um lugar fora da Ocean Avenue  
Onde eu costumava me sentar e conversar com você  
Nós dois tínhamos 16 e tudo parecia certo  
Dormindo o dia inteiro, ficando acordados toda a noite

Há um lugar na esquina da Cherry Street  
Nós andávamos na praia com nossos pés descalços  
Nós dois tínhamos 18 e tudo parecia certo  
Dormindo o dia inteiro, ficando acordados toda a noite

Se eu pudesse te encontrar agora as coisas ficariam melhores  
Nós poderíamos deixar esta cidade e fugir para sempre  
Deixe suas ondas quebrarem em mim e leve-me embora

Há uma pedaço de você que está aqui comigo  
Em todo lugar onde eu vou, em tudo que eu vejo  
Quando eu durmo, eu sonho e passa pela minha cabeça  
Eu posso fazer para acreditar que você está aqui esta noite

Eu lembro do olhar em seus olhos  
Quando eu lhe disse que este era um adeus  
Você me implorava não esta noite, não aqui, não agora  
Nós estamos olhando para o mesmo céu noturno  
E continuo fingindo que o sol não vai nascer  
Ficaremos juntos por mais uma noite em algum lugar, de algum modo

Se eu pudesse te encontrar agora as coisas ficariam melhores  
Nós poderíamos deixar esta cidade e fugir para sempre  
Eu sei em algum lugar, de algum modo nós ficaremos juntos  
Deixe suas ondas quebrarem em mim e leve-me embora

A voz de Inuyasha era doce, ele fazia movimentos leves no violão, e durante a música inteira ele encarava Kagome que cantarolava junto com ele. Ele sabia cada verso de cor, e ela percebia que a história da música muito se encaixava no momento. Kagome sentia aquilo de novo, era o sentimento de paz que ela sentia apenas quando estava ao lado dele. Era aquela sensação que parecia que o mundo inteiro era apenas aquele momento. Sem viagem, sem planos, sem problemas.

Inuyasha encerrava a música, os últimos acordes enquanto encarava Kagome. A música acabou, mas ele olhou para ela e disse: "Eu continuo fingindo que o sol não vai nascer, eu sei em algum lugar, de algum modo nós ficaremos juntos". Ela começou a rir, era um riso de paz, seu coração dava pequenos pulinhos a cada vez que Inuyasha abria a boca para cantar.

- Realmente, você tem o dom.

- Me relaxa, sabe? É como subir no terraço da Tron'x de noite, parece que nada mais existe quando nós nos envolvemos com a música.

- A paz nos envolve, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela dando um doce sorriso

- Exatamente!

Kagome sorriu, e pegando a mão dele levou-o para a cozinha. Ela fez uma bela macarronada para os dois almoçarem, enquanto viam alguma coisa boba na TV. Depois Inuyasha lavou toda a louça e fez o "melhor brigadeiro do mundo", como ele dizia. Os dois pegaram o prato de brigadeiro e sentaram-se no chão, encostados no sofá da sala, pois ia começar um filme que os dois queriam ver "Ps: eu te amo". Os dois viram o filme até o fim, comendo brigadeiro e fazendo comentários sobre tudo.

- Nossa, que amor lindo! – dizia Kagome emocionada

- É verdade, me parece um pouco impossível que isso aconteça.

- Talvez não dessa forma, mas tenho certeza que o amor verdadeiro pode superar tudo.

- É, concordo com você – dizia Inuyasha sorrindo. – Nossa! Kagome já é de noite! Acho que eu vou para casa, o meu irmão Sesshoumaru daqui a pouco vai chegar em casa.

- É verdade! Já são 20h! Acho que vou ligar para as meninas para combinar alguma coisa para hoje de noite. – disse Kagome olhando o relógio – Vamos, eu acompanho você até a porta.

Os dois foram andando até o jardim da casa de Kagome. Inuyasha olhou para o céu e disse:

- Sempre que vejo você, o céu está estrelado – aquele sorriso bobo novamente.

- Sempre que vejo você, sinto uma incrível paz de espírito – disse ela olhando serenamente para o rosto dele.

- Paz e um lindo céu, parece até um filme – disse ele dando uma pequena risada.

- Ultimamente minha vida tem mesmo parecido com um filme – ela suspirou desanimada.

- Não se preocupe – ele colocou um braço em volta dela enquanto olhava para o céu – tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem – ele sorria bobamente.

- É, eu também penso assim – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto olhava para o céu – Mas acho melhor você ir agora, seu irmão deve estar preocupado.

- É verdade, hehe. – ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela – a gente se vê Kagome! Mande lembranças para a sua mãe. – ele já sumia de vista quando gritou isso.

- Pode deixar Inuu! – dizia ela acenando – "_Tenho certeza que sempre que sempre lembrarei de você quando ver o céu estrelado_" - pensava ela sorrindo. – _"E amanhã será ainda mais divertido"_ – ela pensava consigo mesma enquanto voltava para casa.

Kagome voltou para dentro de casa dando pequenas risadas, sem nem mesmo saber o motivo. A presença de Inuyasha deixava ela revigorada. Realmente, a vida nunca mais seria a mesma para ela.

**--**

**N/A: Olá para todos! :)**

**Particularmente, esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos! Foi um dos que eu mais me diverti escrevendo e, até agora, o que eu achei mais bonito no final de escrever.**

**Lory Higurashi: **Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando! O que você achou desse capítulo? Você poderá ler mais com certeza! Muito obrigada pela review :D

**Aguardem os próximos capítulos, porque agora começa de VERDADE a história do Inuyasha e da Kagome.**

**Pop.Nips.**


	4. Primeiro Dia

Primeiro Dia

Primeiro Dia

- Ah, olá Sango! Sim sim, ela ainda está dormindo. É, eu tentei acorda-la algumas vezes, mas você sabe como ela é. Sim Rin, eu sei que ela provavelmente vai se atrasar...Mas...é que...OK GAROTAS! PODEM SUBIR E ACORDAR ELA.

Kagome ouvia passos agitados em direção ao seu quarto e perguntava-se o que significava toda aquela confusão logo tão cedo. Kagome definitivamente honrava a hora do sono, dormir era sagrado.

- Kagome, o que raios você está fazendo nessa cama? – gritou Sango com um olhar extremamente decepcionado. Ao seu lado estava Rin com um olhar conturbado.

- Caso vocês não tenham percebido, eu estou dormindo. – Kagome respondeu mal humorada e virou-se na cama

- Caso VOCÊ não tenha percebido, hoje é o seu primeiro dia de aula – dessa vez quem falou foi Rin tirando as cobertas de cima da menina.

Kagome ficou em silencio por alguns instantes. Sim, agora ela se lembrava de que hoje era seu primeiro dia de aula na escola nova, na noite anterior ela estava tão nervosa que acabou dormindo muito tarde. Ela não poderia chegar atrasada, ela tinha que se mexer imediatamente.

- Meninas, eu amo vocês!

Esta foi a última coisa dita que fazia sentido no quarto. Os minutos que seguiram depois disso foram sobre a organização do material de Kagome, arrumar o seu cabelo e arrumar o uniforme no corpo da amiga. No término de 30min elas já estavam no carro de Sango em direção ao colégio.

O primeiro dia de aula das meninas foi muito divertido. Kagome esqueceu todo o nervosismo da noite anterior no momento em que pisou no colégio, a atmosfera do local, as pessoas, tudo fazia muito sentido. Kagome pertencia aquele local, era óbvio ver isso.

Sango e Rin estavam determinadas em sua missão de fazer com que Kagome se sentisse em casa antes mesmo do primeiro período de aula. As meninas já haviam apresentado quase todas as pessoas que faziam parte do segundo ano para Kagome quando o primeiro sinal tocou, avisando a todos que este era apenas o começo de um longo ano. Um ano diferente um ano único.

Kagome estava andando pelo corredor da sua sala de aula cercada de novas amigas entusiasmadas e divertidas. A menina estava realmente adorando aquilo, o sentimento de diversão aumentava a cada passo. E foi então que aconteceu... Sango, que estava na frente de Kagome, parou subitamente na frente da porta das meninas. ELE havia passado.

Era realmente fácil parar para observar Miroku. O garoto alto de olhar sedutor e engraçado ao mesmo tempo, andava com uma certa leveza pelo corredor, aproveitando-se de cada olhar feminino dirigido à ele. Miroku realmente comandava o lugar, ele era sempre o péssimo aluno que era amado e odiado pelos professores. Ele era sempre aquele que divertia a todos, ele era sempre aquele elemento indispensável do grupo, Miroku era tão único que chegava a ser engraçado, e mesmo sendo um grande mulherengo, esta era apenas uma característica dele, pois ele no fundo era um grande amigo, uma boa pessoa.

Como sempre acontecia, Sango congelava ao vê-lo passar, dividida pela agitação que tomava sua mente e as fracas tentativas de mostrar que ele não mexia com ela. Era óbvio que ela _gostava_ de Miroku, quase tão óbvio como Miroku _gostava_ de Sango. Era verdadeiramente perturbador ver os olhares que eles trocavam, uma mistura de amor, amizade e felicidade. Eles ficariam juntos, algum dia, de alguma forma, era simplesmente algo certo.

O problema foi que Kagome estava realmente entretida conversando com suas amigas quando Sango parou em sua frente, fazendo com que Kagome tropeçasse, ela já estava vendo o chão se aproximar de sua cara quando uma mão puxou ela para cima novamente.

- Às vezes fico pensando se você realmente olha por onde está andando

- Nossa, muito obrigada eu sou mesmo meio desastra...

Inuyasha segurava fortemente a mão de Kagome encarando-a com um olhar engraçado. A menina corava com a situação, tão semelhante com a noite em que eles se conheceram.

- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar, você não vai cair enquanto eu tiver por perto – ele soltou a mão dela e colocou as dele nos bolsos da calça, dando um sorriso bobo.

- Então é melhor você ficar por perto, nós realmente não queremos problemas logo na minha primeira semana, certo? – disse Kagome dando uma pequena piscadela e rindo da situação.

A menina parou para observar o lindo garoto que estava na sua frente. Inuyasha usava o uniforme azul marinho do colégio, que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com ele. Seus olhos solares estavam em um tom ameno de bronze, e seus cabelos prateados estavam caídos naturalmente pelos ombros. Não haviam dúvidas de que Inuyasha era o mais lindo garoto da escola, até mesmo Miroku parecia normal perto dele. Todos esses pensamentos fizeram Kagome estremecer e perder o equilíbrio na frente dele.

- Wow! Realmente, é melhor ficar por perto – ele disse sorrindo bobamente.

O resto do primeiro dia de aula foi emocionante. Kagome havia conhecido dezenas de pessoas divertidas e super interessadas em sua viagem, tudo parecia tão novo e tão certo ao mesmo tempo. Kagome adorava os tons brancos do colégio, as árvores verdes que movimentavam as folhas lentamente no pátio, a quantidade de alunos não ser tão grande tornando o colégio aconchegante, Kagome adorava ver a convivência tão pacífica entre humanos, youkais e meio-youkais que havia no colégio. Kagome adorava tudo.

Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Kagome foi o último período de aula, era matemática. Kagome sentava no centro da sala de aula, com Sango do seu lado esquerdo e Rin na frente de Sango; do lado direito estava Inuyasha e na frente dele Miroku. O professor aplicou uma pequena avaliação para saber como estava o cérebro dos alunos depois das férias, e depois disso ele montaria grupos de estudos de tarde com monitores, quem fosse ganharia nota, era um bom método. Kagome lembrava de tudo da matéria, pois já tinha estudado na antiga escola então acabou rapidamente.

Depois de se despedir dos amigos, Sango deu uma carona para Kagome afirmando que ela iria marcar algo com o pessoal para depois do plantão de estudos, que começava nessa mesma tarde.

O professor de matemática ligou para a casa de Kagome informando que ela tinha tirado a maior nota da turma na avaliação, então seria uma das monitoras. Ele se recusou a dizer quem seria o outro monitor, afirmando apenas que a menina deveria se apresentar na escola as 14h. Kagome estava realmente nervosa, pois não esperava ser responsável por ensinar seus novos colegas, já era estranho o bastante que ela tivesse ido bem na avaliação, ensinar os outros seria pedir um pouco demais. No entanto _"notas são notas, e eu sei que vou precisar desses pontos mais adiante."._ Então a garota almoçou rapidamente e voltou para o colégio.

Era incrível como ela se sentia bem naquele ambiente, e enquanto ela andava calmamente rumo a sala de estudos, ela apreciava cada detalhe daquela escola. Ela já se sentia triste por saber que só estudaria ali até o final do ano, ela definitivamente deveria ter trocado de colégio antes. Mas destinada a aproveitar o presente e não se focar tanto na viagem, Kagome chegou na sala de estudos com um grande sorriso.

A menina logo localizou o professor que deu a ela um crachá com os dizeres _"monitora da turma 2B". _Logo em seguida o professor disse que o outro monitor havia saído para buscar umas folhas de exercício, e enquanto isso o professor explicava que os monitores teriam que se reunir para planejar as aulas, ele ajudaria mas é sempre interessante ver os projetos que os monitores organizam juntos. Era extremamente engraçado ver a empolgação deste educador quando falava dos seus plantões de estudo. Ele reforçava que o entrosamento entre os monitores era de fundamental importância, mas afirmava que tinha certeza de que Kagome e o outro monitor se dariam bem, e mesmo sendo um cargo difícil eles ganhariam mais nota que os outros alunos pela maior responsabilidade. Kagome concordava com tudo dizendo que daria o seu melhor. Depois disso Miouga, o professor, explicou para os alunos que os plantões aconteceriam sempre nas segundas e quarta-feira. Todos já estavam em grupos quando o outro monitor chegou.

- Aqui está professor, não se preocupe estava tudo em ordem, vai ser fácil revisar isso com eles. Ah! Você chegou, seja bem vinda Kagome, tenho certeza que vai ser formidável trabalhar com você como monitores nesse semestre.

- Eu não acredito! VOCÊ é o outro monitor? – Kagome perguntava boquiaberta, um misto de alegria e surpresa crescendo no seu interior.

- É claro que sim! Você achou que eu era só um rostinho bonito? Eu sou monitor há três anos! Vai ser ótimo finalmente trabalhar com alguém divertido e esforçado – ele sorria para ela – Na verdade, eu realmente torcia para que você fosse inteligente e fosse bem na prova.

- Mas é claro que eu fui bem! Ou você achava que precisaria da sua proteção para as minhas notas também? Haha – Kagome ria olhando nos olhos dele

- É bom saber que só vou ter que proteger você dos seus pés...Mas então...Monitor Inuyasha se apresentando. – ele estendeu a mão para ela

- Monitora Kagome aceitando a missão – dizia ela apertando a mão dele.

- Monitor Inuyasha e Monitora Kagome...Eu realmente acho que isso soa bem, vocês não? – comentou Miouga empolgado.

- Sim, definitivamente isso soa bem – Kagome disse entre risos.

Era claro, era tão óbvio como as estrelas brilhavam a noite. Era tão certo como o sol aquecia gentilmente a Terra...Aquele ano seria o melhor da vida deles, para sempre.

**--**

**N/A: Olá gente boa! :D**

**Sinto muito pela ausência aqui, eu fiquei gripada e perdi metade desse capítulo, então esperei para que a inspiração voltasse :).**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, então agora me deixem feliz e diga o que está achando mandando uma review? É sempre bom saber a opinião de vocês :D**

**Lory Higurashi: **Olá Lory! Que bom que você está gostando! Você verá que o destino realmente gosta desse casal! Hahaha. Muito bom ler os seus comentários.

**Até a próxima,**

**Pop Nips.**


	5. Uma nova felicidade

- Kagome

Uma nova felicidade

- Kagome! Hei! Nós estamos indo para o shopping, você vem junto?

- Ah Sango, vamos sim! Eu só vou acabar de organizar as folhas aqui e encontro você no estacionamento!

- Ok Kago's, a gente ve lá então!

Kagome entrava na sala onde se guardava os materiais do plantão de estudo com um grande monte de folhas nos braços.

- Wow! Deixa que eu ajudo você com isso – Inuyasha tirou as folhas das mãos de Kagome – não seria nada agradável se você caísse com tudo isso nas mãos.

- Haha, quem vê pensa que eu sou a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo!

- E quem disse que você não é? – perguntou ele dando um cutucão no braço direito de Kagome

- Está bem, você me pegou...Mas eu sou ótima em qualquer esporte!

- Ha ha ha! Eu finjo que acredito! Alguem com dois pés esquerdos como você nunca teria sucesso em qualquer esporte! – Inuyasha organizava as folhas na prateleira destinada a turma "2B"

- Então você está duvidando de mim? Mas que calúnia! Vou mostrar para você amanhã na aula de educação física que sou melhor que muitas meninas da nossa turma!

- Ok, eu pago pra ver essa – ele disse no ouvido dela, quase encostado no corpo de Kagome.

Kagome corou momentaneamente, ela ainda não havia se acostumado com os súbitos ataques de doçura de Inuyasha, mas talvez ele fosse assim...Alguem com que nós não conseguimos nos acostumar, alguém único.

- Claro Inuyasha...Err, hm...Você vai no shopping agora?

- Ah, shopping é?

- Sim sim...a Sango disse que a "turma" está indo...Você sabe: Eu, a Sango, a Rin, o Miroku, a Ayame, o Kouga...

- Está bem, já que você quer tanto, eu vou com você... – disse Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente

- O QUE? Não não! Quer dizer, eu não sou uma pessoa atirada assim para convidar um garoto para sair tão descaradamente – disse Kagome balançando a cabeça nervosamente

- Hahaha! Você tinha que ver a sua cara agora! Calma baixinha, alguém precisa proteger você mesmo – disse ele passando o braço pela centúra dela enquanto andavam em direção a saída

- Ah Inuyasha – Kagome suspira enquanto tirava a mão dele da sua centúra – às vezes eu penso que você só é meu amigo porque acha que eu sou seriamente desastrada.

Ele parou subitamente no meio do estacionamento enquanto Kagome continuava andando destraida. Ela virou-se de repente e deparou-se com um garoto de cara emburrada.

- Ué, o que foi? – ela perguntou preocupada

- Eu não acredito que você pensa isso!

- Pensa o que? – Kagome colocou um dedo no queixo tentando lembrar-se de tudo que havia dito nos últimos minutos.

- Que eu só ando com você porque acho você desastrada!

- Ah! HAHAHAHA! Não acredito que você está incucado com isso – uma brisa bateu no rosto de Kagome jogando seus cabelos gentilmente para trás – Ora Inuyasha, não importa o motivo pelo qual você anda comigo... Se é porque somos monitores juntos, ou porque eu tenho uma pequena tendencia a tropeçar, ou por qualquer outro motivo...Eu _gosto_ de conviver com você, então para mim não importa – ela disse sorrindo gentilmente para ele.

- Bem, _eu_ me importo... – ele começou a andar lentamente em direção a Kagome – Mas diga...você nunca parou para pensar?

- No que? – perguntou ela encarando os olhos dele cada vez mais próximo dos seus.

- Em porque eu gosto tanto de passar o tempo com você – um passo – em porque eu adoro esse seu olhar bobo cada vez que a gente se encontra – mais um passo – em porque _eu_ viro um bobo cada vez que vejo você perto – outro passo – em porque a gente se encontrou depois de 10 anos – mais uns centimetros – em porque parece que nós estamos conectados desde sempre...

Kagome estremecia a cada palavra. Seu coração palpitava rápido, descompaçado e acelerado a cada novo passo de Inuyasha. As "borboletas" em seu estomago reviravam-se aceleradas com cada novo timbre da voz dele.

- Talvez Kagome – agora ele estava na frente dela – Talvez não seja só porque você é desastrada, eu tenho certeza de que você consegue se proteger sozinha, mas talvez – ele passava gentilmente os dedos no rosto de Kagome, desenhando o seu contorno – Talvez Kagome, talvez eu _queira_ te proteger – ele aproximava seus labios do dela, enquanto encarava gentilmente seus olhos – Talvez eu _goste_ de você Kagome...

Kagome tremia com o toque delicado de Inuyasha em seu rosto. Seus olhos cor de topázio agora tinham um lindo e desconhecido, que hipnotizavam Kagome via os lábios de Inuyasha se aproximarem lentamente dos seus. Ela via o brilho nos olhos dele conectados com o brilho do seus próprios olhos. Ela sentia a brisa que soprava gentilmente ao redor deles.

Ele se aproximava lentamente, enlaçando uma mão levemente ao redor da centúra dela. Pousando a outra mão no pescoço dela, aproximando lentamente os seus lábios dos dela.

Ela agora já podia sentir a respiração calma dele se aproximando do seu coração agitado. Ela sentia o hálito dele tão doce e refrescante chegando mais perto dos seus lábios que abriram-se expontaneamente pela reação de Inuyasha.

Ele, então, desviou o percurso dos lábios de Kagome e dirigiu-se para o ouvido dela. Enquanto isso, ele enlaçava ela em um pequeno mas profundo abraço e sussurrava pequenas palavras para ela

- Eu devo dizer Kagome, eu gosto _muito_ de você. Não importa se poderemos ficar juntos por anos ou por apenas alguns meses. Eu _quero_ ficar com você até o fim.

Ela abriu a boca para devolver as singelas palavras dele, mas tudo que conseguiu dizer foi um breve: "Eu também _gosto_ de você, desde aquele primeiro momento em que vi você no telhado da Tronx". Colocando uma grande intensidade na palavra "gosto"

Ele sorriu bobamente por baixo do abraço dela. Um sorriso simples, mas sincero. Inuyasha gostava dela, e não importava as condições que teriam de enfretar para ficarem juntos. Não importava o tempo que teriam para viver essa alegria que agora eles sentiam. Nada importava, pois ela _gostava_ dele também.

Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela. Ela agora não sentia nenhuma insegurança que costumava sentir com os garotos com quem ja tinha se relacionado. Com Inuyasha era diferente, cada segundo com ele representava a paz e a alegria que deveria pairar no mundo diariamente. Cada segundo com Inuyasha era seguido de alegria e sempre sentimentos felizes como o amor.

Ela não se importava com o futuro, não enquanto Inuyasha continuasse a abraçá-la desta forma, não enquanto Inuyasha gostasse _dela_.

Ela aproximou os lábios dos dele, estavam quase se tocando quando de repente...

- Hei Kagome! Vem logo, senão a gente vai se atrasar!

Kagome pulou com o susto do seu nome e deu um passo para trás. Inuyasha deu um pequeno rosnado ao ver que todo o clima estava quebrado e também deu um passo para trás. Os dois observaram-se constrangidos por um segundo quando Kagome começou a rir:

- Hahahaha! Então é verdade que o Miroku pode realmente ser inconveniente!

- É, na verdade quando ele quer...ou quando por ser naturalmente desastrado. Sim, ele pode ser realmente inconveniente. – Inuyasha deu um pequeno sorriso deixando-se levar pelo riso de Kagome.

- Não tem problema Inu, afinal...Nós temos uns bons meses antes de eu ir. E além do mais, podemos continuar essa _cena_ mais tarde.

- É, você tem razão – Ele deu uma pequena risada e estendeu a mão para Kagome – E além do mais, temos amigos esperando por nós.

Kagome assentiu e, pegando na mão de Inuyasha, dirigiu-se para o que faltava para encontrar Sango e os amigos no carro da amiga. Ela ainda podia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado por baixo do seu peito, sentia também o doce cheiro de Inuyasha entrando e saindo pelo seu nariz. Ela deu então um grande sorriso enquanto olhava para ele.

Ele olhou para ela e perguntou o que havia acontecido, qual era o motivo das risadas. Ela apenas riu novamente e disse que não era nada.

- Digamos apenas que eu descobri um _novo_ motivo para ser feliz, uma nova coisa para aproveitar intensamente.

- É mesmo, e o que seria? – ele perguntou quando já estavam quase na frente do carro de Sango

- A amizade linda que tenho com tantos aqui, a felicidade que aparece de forma tão inesperada e intensa – e agora quase susurrando ela disse apenas para que ele ouvisse – o amor Inuyasha, o _verdadeiro amor._

**--**

**N/A: Olá para todos!**

**Como eu postei o último capítulo com uma certa demora, tentei postar esse o mais rápido possível.**

**E então o que acharam? Deixem seus comentários :D**

**Lory Higurashi: **Olá Lory! Sim, o destino AMA esses dois, mas será que as coisas serão sempre fáceis assim? Haha, espero que voce tenha gostado desse capítulo, tentei postar ele o mais rápido que deu! E quanto a sua fic, eu já li e achei muito engraçada! Hahaha, adorei! Até mais

**Kamylle Chan: **Olá Kamylle! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! O que achou desse novo capítulo? Muito legal ler a sua review :D. Até mais

**Até a próxima,**

**Pop.Nips**


	6. Entre a Razão e a Emoção

Kagome estava entrando no carro de Sango quando ouviu o seu celular tocar dentro da sua bolsa

Entre a razão e a emoção

Kagome estava entrando no carro de Sango quando ouviu o seu celular tocar dentro da sua bolsa.

_- Kagome querida, você precisa salvar a minha vida!_

- Mana? O que aconteceu Kikyou?

_- Bem, eu ia sair hoje com o Naraku, mas a mamãe me pediu para ficar em casa esperando uma grande correspondência que ela está para receber do emprego dela lá na frança! Você não pode esperar esse envelope por mim?_

- Ah Kiks, logo hoje? Eu já estava indo com o pessoal para o shopping...

_- Por favor maninha! Você sabe como agora cada segundo com ele é muito! Eu faria isso por você..._

- Ok ok, sem subornos! Já estou indo para casa e então vocês podem sair felizes.

_- Eu já disse que eu te amo? Você é a MELHOR!_

- Claro claro, depois você me paga, hahaha. Beijos

- Problemas com a Kikyou, Kagome? – perguntou Sango preocupada.

Kagome suspirou lentamente, olhando com um olhar um pouco triste para a amiga.

- É, bem, eu vou fazer o favor de esperar uma correspondência do trabalho da minha mãe lá da França hoje.

- Claro, bem é uma pena. Eu ligo para você de noite pra dizer como foi no shopping.

- Combinado!

Kagome despediu-se rapidamente dos amigos e começou a andar em direção a sua casa. Ela _entendia_ perfeitamente como Kikyou se sentia, ela também andava sentindo esse pequeno buraco aumentando a cada dia. Era ridículo negar aquilo, tentar esconder algo tão claro. Era um tanto quanto tolo tentar não pensar nisso quando, claramente, as atitudes dela não a ajudavam a diminuir o buraco.

Kagome sabia como era saber que seus dias estavam contados. Ela sabia exatamente quantos meses, quantos dias ela teria com seus amigos, com as pessoas que ela mais amava, com aqueles que sempre a apoiaram. Ela entendia como a irmã se sentia em relação a Naraku, pois eles também tinham _pouco _tempo juntos, e mesmo Kikyou não tendo dito isso ainda, Kagome sabia que o coração dela estava completamente dividido, "a razão e a emoção" se confrontando diariamente na mente das irmãs. Ela entendia os sentimentos de Kikyou.

Ela sabia, também, que _aquilo_ com Inuyasha, seja lá o que fosse, era um erro. Ela tinha completa certeza de que se arrependeria daquilo, de se envolver tão profundamente com alguém sabendo que não poderiam ficar juntos, sabendo que a felicidade deles estava com os dias contados.

E então ela se permitiu, pela primeira vez desde que soube que iria se mudar, abrir aquele pequeno buraco no coração dela. Ela se deixaria pensar naquilo até chegar em casa, e quando pisasse em casa, então ela mudaria de pensamento. Mas agora ela poderia _odiar _aquela viagem, ela poderia pensar na dor de deixar suas pessoas amadas. Agora ela poderia se imaginar no aeroporto, coberta de lágrimas, com o rosto vermelho e inchando, abraçando cada pessoa pela última vez em muito tempo.

E foi assim que, sem Kagome ao menos perceber, ela começou a chorar. As lágrimas rolavam sem piedade pelo rosto da menina. Ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto pensando no que estava fazendo, ela _deveria_ estar feliz! Ela no fundo realmente queria aquilo! Ela queria aquela mudança, ela queria conhecer pessoas novas, queria a educação diferente e reforçada que receberia na França, ela _queria_ tudo aquilo. E ao mesmo tempo, com a mesma intensidade com que queria tudo aquilo, ela _odiava _a idéia, repugnava a idéia de se ver afastada das pessoas que gostava.

Era isso que fazia ela chorar. Kagome estava completamente dividida em relação a suas emoções, e de repente, diferente de cada sentimento que ela sentiu antes, Kagome começou a se auto-odiar. E suas lágrimas de tristeza cessaram, ela agora apertava os punhos fortemente ao lado do corpo. Ela odiava estar dividida, odiava não saber o que sentia, odiava cada parte dela que a fez pensar em tudo aquilo.

Kagome começou a balançar a cabeça fortemente, imaginando que aquilo afastaria as imagens da mente dela. A menina olhou para frente e viu que já estava no jardim da sua casa, e sentindo isso como algo bom, ela desabou no chão. Alí, ajoelhada, divida entre sua dor, ela poderia então analisar a situação. Ela _queria_ e _amava_ a idéia de se mudar, e ao mesmo tempo _odiava_ a idéia de se ver longe dos seus amigos e parentes.

- Você não _precisa_ se torturar desse jeito. Você não deve se culpar desse jeito por seus sentimentos, acontece com cada um. Qualquer um que estivesse na situação que vocês está agora se sentiria da mesma maneira. Você não precisa ter vergonha das suas lágrimas.

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando para o rosto calmo que estendia um lenço branco em direção a ela.

- E como pode _você_ saber o que eu sinto? Se nada eu disse desde que saí da escola? Se estive calada o caminho inteiro?

- É fácil conhecer as emoções daqueles que você _ama_. É fácil ver o que está escrito em seus rostos – ele ajoelhou-se na frente dela curvando-se para abraça-la – E é igualmente dolorido ver o sofrimento nos olhos de quem gostamos.

- Isso definitivamente _é_ um erro. E você sabe disso – ela disse fungando enquanto se encaixava nos braços dele.

- Depende do ângulo que você olha. – Ele disse puxando lentamente o rosto dela, para que ela pudesse olhar nos olhos dele – Eu vou ser extremamente sincero com você Kagome, da mesma forma com que eu fui sincero no estacionamento.

Kagome ouvia com atenção, enquanto limpava as lágrimas e encarava os grandes olhos de topázio dele.

- Na vida, nós sempre temos duas opções, no mínimo duas formas de ver a vida. Você hoje está em um impasse, completamente dividida entre emoções tão diferentes. Então Kagome, ouça com atenção – os olhos dele brilhavam com o poder e intensidade que ele colocava em cada palavra – Você pode odiar essa viagem, mesmo sabendo que terá que ir de qualquer forma, e passar a ver tudo com um olhar negativo, de alguém que odeia saber que aquela pode ser "a última vez que você fará certa coisa". Ou Kagome, ou você pode _aceitar_ que as pessoas que você ama, continuarão te amando, e então aproveitar cada segundo da sua vida aqui! Não ter medo do amor ou da sua felicidade, fazer do tempo o seu aliado. É você quem escolhe Kazinha...Você pode ser a caça, ou inverter o jogo e ser o caçador, o que vai ser?

Ela absorveu as palavras dele, e ouvia elas repetidamente na sua cabeça como se fossem seu próprio pensamento. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, e seus olhos ganharam um novo brilho. Ela não precisava se torturar daquela forma, ela iria arranjar um método de lidar com aquele buraco, ela poderia encher ele de boas recordações. Kagome sabia que todos seus pensamentos tinham sido bobagem, tudo bem ela estar dividida, mas não ajudaria nada ela ficar ali se lamentando, ela tinha pouco tempo, e ela iria aproveitar o máximo.

- Eu já disse que eu adoro esse seu jeito de me deixar calma? – Ela levantou-se em um grande salto pulando nos braços dele, enlaçando os seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele – Eu já disse que _você_ é o melhor?

Ele começou a rir, completamente surpreso com a súbita e rápida mudança de humor dela. Mas era exatamente _isso_ que ele mais gostava nela, a forma com que ela sempre sabia tomar as decisões que deixava a todos feliz, enquanto a maioria das pessoas se tortura por dias inteiros até chegar a alguma solução.

- Bem, na verdade você nunca disse – ele segurou ela no ar sustentando o olhar nos olhos dela – mas nunca é tarde para tentar.

Ele olhou para o céu, na mesma hora que ela fez a mesma ação.

- Veja, o pôr-do-sol já está aí. – ele disse sorrindo bobamente para ela.

- Dizem que é a hora mais mágica do dia! Tarde demais para ser dia, e cedo demais para ser noite...A hora onde coisas mágicas acontecem – ela disse com um belo sorriso.

- Bem, estar com _você_ torna qualquer hora do dia mágica – ele disse pousando ela em terra de novo.

Kagome sorriu levemente, e então enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele novamente.

- Eu não tenho medo de ser feliz, e eu sei que só serei feliz com você, Inuyasha. – ela disse sinceramente.

- E eu estarei _sempre_ com você.

Ele então a enlaçou pela centúra. O céu estava em um grande misto de cores, tons de laranja rosado pintavam cada nuvem que passeava pela imensidão azul. Os pássaros voavam em sua bela formação em "V", com lindos cantos. As árvores balançavam gentilmente seus galhos e suas folhas no jardim. As lindas cores do céu estavam refletidas no rosto dos dois jovens.

E então ele se aproximou novamente dos lábios dela. Ela podia sentir novamente a respiração doce dele, o olhar concentrado e apaixonado dele. O coração dela batia descompassado, mas ela já não se importava com os calafrios que subiam pelo corpo dela. Ela apenas sorriu para ele, sabendo que aquele momento era deles e de mais ninguém.

Inuyasha deu um leve sorriso e beijou Kagome, um leve beijo com o sabor mais doce do mundo. Um beijo apaixonado que ganhava forma a cada segundo, um beijo que selava o início de algo tão lindo e tão forte que nenhuma distância ou tempo poderia apagar. Um beijo que marcava o início de um _verdadeiro amor._

**--**

**N/A: Olá gente!**

**Então está aí, o tão esperado beijo! Admito que esse capítulo pode "assustar" alguns, mas agora vocês podem entender um pouco da confusão de sentimentos que se passa na cabeça de Kagome durante cada segundo dessa história.**

**O que acharam? Deixem seus comentários, é sempre ótimo ler eles! :D**

**Ps: Gente, mudei a descrição da fanfic no site! Não se percam, hehe :).**

**Lory Higurashi:** Olá querida! Sim, os personagens dessa fic têm essa tendência de serem inconvenientes às vezes! Hahaha! Mas aqui está o esperado beijo! O que achou desse capítulo? Beijos

**Beijos,**

**Pop.Nips.**


	7. Nem tudo são flores

Um mês havia se passado desde o início das aulas. Kagome e Inuyasha viviam um apaixonado namoro, cheio de sorrisos, palavras de amor e momentos bonitos. A menina se sentia a cada dia mais segura sobre tudo, ela não havia mais tido nenhuma crise sobre a viagem desde o seu primeiro beijo com Inuyasha, ela sabia que tudo aquilo estava fazendo com que ela tivesse um imenso crescimento interior.

Kagome estava decidida agora que a viagem seria algo bom, afinal não havia motivos para pensar o contrário. A menina também estava muito feliz, pois havia ganhado um pouco mais de tempo, elas só iriam viajar no final de agosto. Radiante com sua nova descoberta, Kagome rinha virado uma espécie de antena: captava tudo a sua volta! Nada passava por ela despercebida, a cor do céu no dia, a velocidade do vento, os risos de seus amigos, as pequenas discussões, os olhares apaixonados de Inuyasha e a forma com que ele olhava para ela.

No fundo, ela às vezes sentia um pequeno aperto no peito, e uma voz frigida em sua cabeça que repetia "tudo isso vai acabar.". Mas ela não se importava, ela começava a rir e rebatia mentalmente "é por isso que eu tenho que aproveitar.". Pela primeira vez na vida ela estava FELIZ e nada poderia tirar isso dela, a felicidade fazia parte dos seus dias.

Os amigos da garota na maioria do tempo compartilhavam dessa alegria com ela, em outras horas eles corriam de um lado para o outro organizando uma imensa despedida para a amiga, mas em pequenos momentos eles também se sentiam tristes. Nunca era fácil se despedir de alguém.

Inuyasha, no entanto, era o que reagia de forma mais peculiar de todos eles. O garoto estava sempre feliz, sempre do lado de sua amada namorada. Inuyasha não parecia expressar qualquer relutância quanto a viagem da menina. Ele apenas a apoiava, ele a amava.

Um mês depois, Sango estava dando mais uma de suas famosas festas em sua imensa casa. O tema desta era: "Quem canta os males espanta". A menina havia organizado um pequeno palco onde os amigos se apresentavam com todo o tipo de expressão cômica. Inuyasha e Miroku fizeram uma grande dramatização cômica imitando todos que estavam presentes. As festas de Sango costumavam ser comentadas por meses, pois a menina realmente caprichava.

Todos estavam se divertindo, bebendo animados drink's que barmans profissionais faziam, ou cantando no pequeno palco ou dançando na pista principal. Kagome era a mais animada, abraçava Sango e Rin o tempo inteiro dizendo que sentiria falta dessas festas. Foi então que chegou o momento de Inuyasha fazer sua apresentação surpresa, uma idéia que ele teve com a ajuda de Sango. De repente, o salão inteiro ganhou um tom alaranjado, e uma grande luz branca envolvia Inuyasha no palco, e Kagome na platéia.

Ele sorriu quando viu a surpresa nos olhos dela. Então ele colocou o violão na perna e começou a dedilhar uma música.

- Essa é para você Kagome, pois eu vou te amar até o fim – ele disse docemente. **(leiam a música gente! :D)**

Eu Te Amo Até O Fim

Eu só quero ver você  
Quando você estiver sozinha  
Gostaria apenas de ter você se eu puder  
Eu só quero estar lá  
Quando a luz da manhã explode  
No seu rosto, que se irradia  
Eu não posso escapar  
Eu te amo até o fim

Quero apenas dizer-lhe nada  
Do que você não quer ouvir  
Tudo o que eu quero, é para você dizer  
Por que você não me leva  
Para onde eu nunca estive antes  
Eu sei que você quer me ouvir  
Segure meu fôlego  
Eu te amo até o fim

Só quero estar lá  
Quando estivermos presos na chuva  
Eu só quero ver você rir, não chorar  
Eu só quero te sentir  
Quando a noite colocar seu disfarce  
Estou sem palavras, não me diga  
Porque é tudo o que consigo dizer  
Eu te amo até o fim

Ele encarava a menina como se não existisse mais nada no mundo. A profundidade do seu olhar era inexplicável, e lágrimas teimosas escorriam pelo rosto emocionado da menina.

Ele encarou ela, e sorriu sinceramente dizendo:

- Eu te amo até o fim.

Kagome ouvia as palavras de seu amado e refletia sobre aquilo. Algo dentro dela a avisava de que aquilo não estava certo, mas ela sabia que era apenas a angustia que acompanhava a menina sempre. A ansiedade e a angustia faziam parte da vida dela, em todos os segundos de cada dia, ela tinha que lidar com esses dois sentimentos que nunca se separavam.

A festa acabou em cenas muito engraçadas. Kagome pegou Miroku e Sango trocando milhares de juras de amor e beijos apaixonados, ainda era estranho para a menina compreender que os dois estavam juntos. Assim como Rin abraçada em Sesshoumaru, esse relacionamento era realmente diferente. Os dois trocavam olhares tão profundos que fazia com que qualquer um que assistisse tivesse vontade de desviar os olhos. Era um amor diferente, como se eles já estivessem juntos há vidas!

Kagome saiu de lá particularmente feliz, Inuyasha a acompanhou até em casa trocando comentários sobre a festa. O garoto segurava sua mão com segurança, e a menina sempre tentava analisar a face dele para saber o que ele pensava, mas era simplesmente impossível.

- O que eu disse para você hoje é verdade – ele disse já na frente da casa dela.

- O que você disse hoje? – perguntou ela distraída

- Eu **vou **te amar até o fim.

O olhar dele era determinado e apaixonado. Kagome não pôde evitar soltar uma leve risada.

- Eu também ficarei com você até o fim, seu bobinho.

Os dois se despediram com um longo beijo e Kagome entrou em casa. Logo ao pisar dentro da residência, ela podia ouvir longos soluços. A menina preocupada seguiu o barulho correndo, chegando até o quarto da irmã.

A menina suspirou profundamente antes de bater na porta. Ela ouviu que entre os soluços, uma voz pedia para que ela entrasse.

- Mana você está bem? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

Kikyou estava sentada no chão, coberta de lenços de papel. O quarto em tons perolados da menina, normalmente tão elegante combinando com o estilo da garota, agora assumia uma forma triste. Kikyou era definitivamente deslumbrante, e por essa razão era sempre tão triste vê-la chorar, era como se o resto do mundo chorasse junto.

- Kagome? Ah mana – a irmã mais velha suspirou fungando um pouco

- Qual é o problema querida? – Kagome correu fechando a porta para abraçar a irmã.

- É tudo irmã, simplesmente TUDO! – Kikyou chorava nos braços da irmã que tantas vezes se transformara em sua melhor confidente – Só você pode entender o que eu estou passando.

- Mas o que é mana?

- Eu não sei mais se é isso que eu quero... Quanto a viagem! Hoje eu tive a maior conversa com o Naraku, e poxa! Não deveria ser tão difícil! Nós temos mais de vinte anos, deveríamos ter controle das nossas vidas! A gente se conhece há tanto tempo... A gente se **ama** há tanto tempo! Mas que droga, eu não quero me separar dele! EU NÃO QUERO, KAGOME! – Kikyou gritava remexendo-se no abraço da irmã.

- Mas mana! Não era você que estava empolgada? Não era você que dizia que ter um diploma europeu iria te ajudar muito? – Kagome perguntava incrédula – Não era você que queria essa viagem mais do que nunca?

- Querer, hunf, querer! Kagome, você tem idéia de quantas coisas um ser humano pode querer em um mesmo instante? VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA? Não irmã, você NÃO TEM idéia do que eu estou passando! Eu vivo há MAIS tempo do que você! EU NÃO QUERO deixar o meu _amor_, Kagome! O meu verdadeiro amor, o homem com o qual eu vou casar e ter filhos! O homem com quem eu vou _dividir_ o resto da minha _vida_! – Kikyou estava inconsolável nos braços da irmã.

Kagome agora que abraçava a irmã, sentia todos aqueles sentimentos que ela havia retraído por mais de dois meses voltando. Ela balançava a cabeça para afastar as lágrimas que vinham. FORTE, ela TINHA que ser forte.

- Eu não entendo como você anda tão calma! Eu te observo sabia? Eu noto como você está sempre _tão feliz_! Como você pode ser assim? – As perguntas de Kikyou agora tomavam um ar acusatório – Como você pode se envolver com aquele garoto, _Inuyasha_, sabendo que irá deixa-lo em tão _pouco_ tempo? Como você pode ser tão _egoísta_?

- Espere um pouco! – Kagome balançava a irmã – Você não pode _me _culpar por essas coisas! _Ele_ quer ficar comigo até o fim! Eu _entendo_ você irmã – ela afrouxava os braços e colocava um sorriso doce nos lábios – eu sei como é contar os dias mentalmente, mesmo não querendo contar. Eu sei como é, há cada novo sorriso, sentir aquele sentimento de angustia subir pela garganta. Eu sei como é olhar para alguém que você tem certeza que é o seu amor, sabendo que seus momentos estão com os dias contados. EU SEI.

- Eu tinha planos kagome – a irmã olhava para o chão triste – Eu tinha planos com ele sabia? Nós íamos nos formar, e então nos casarmos. Nós tínhamos planos tão lindos, eu sempre amei tanto ele, irmã. O que eu posso fazer?

- Você pode aproveitar mana! Converse com ele, eu sei que há muitos estágios de Direito na Europa! Você pode viver tudo o que ainda há para se viver com ele! Continue com os seus planos, vocês podem se ver no verão, e nas férias dos dois! E além do mais, você já está na metade da faculdade! – ela olhava com ternura para a irmã – Mana, eu sempre te admirei! Eu sempre achei você incrível! É normal ter dúvidas, eu já desabei diversas vezes quando penava sobre a viagem, mas é algo normal! O ser humano foi feito para se adaptar a novos ambientes, não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

Kikyou ficou feliz com tudo o que ouviu, e satisfeita com as palavras de Kagome, ela prometeu que iria ficar bem. A irmã disse que iria continuar com seus planos e conversaria com Naraku, ela aproveitaria todo o seu tempo. Dando um longo abraço na irmã mais nova, Kikyou se despediu dizendo que era hora de dormir.

Kagome concordou, e feliz por ajudar sua irmã, foi para o seu quarto. Ela não podia deixar de pensar em tudo que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Ela trocava de roupas refletindo sobre como o tempo passa rápido.

Sim, o tempo era seu pior inimigo. Não importava quantas vezes ela tentasse ser mais rápida, ele sempre ganhava. Ela já estava cansada de ver a rapidez com que os meses passavam. O plantão de matemática ocupava quase todas as suas tardes, o que a fazia feliz, pois ela estava sempre com Inuyasha. O namorado da menina havia se demonstrado um garoto maravilhoso durante todo esse tempo. Eles se divertiam, jogavam vídeo game, comiam pizza e eram felizes! Depois eles iam para o colégio ajudar os amigos, e a noite todos iam para o boliche ou para alguma boate.

Kagome estava sendo mais feliz do que em toda a sua vida, e ao pensar nisso enquanto se dirigia para a cama, ela segurava fortemente o colar de ouro que estava no seu pescoço. O colar foi um presente da mãe dela, era um lindo pingente de coração com uma pequena inscrição "_Do fundo do meu coração"_ em francês. O coração se abria, dando local para ela pendurar duas fotos, mas ela não iria pendurar fotos. Ela tinha planos para aquele colar.

A menina se revirava na cama, e iluminada pelo luar que vinha da janela pequenas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela. Ela se levantou e foi para a janela, olhando o lindo céu estrelado. Agora faltava tão pouco...Apenas quatro meses e tudo seria novo! Quatro meses, quantas coisas podem acontecer em quatro meses? Já fazia três meses desde que ela soube da mudança, e parece que o tempo não tinha ajudado a angustia passar. A conversa com Kikyou havia lembrado a garota de coisas que ela não queria lembrar. Todas as suas despedidas estavam marcadas, mas ela não estava pronta para dizer adeus!

"Como é possível dizer adeus à alguém que não nos imaginamos viver sem?" Essa era a pergunta que não calava na cabeça da menina. Ela andava um pouco revoltada com o destino, ela _tinha_ que ter mais tempo! Não tempo contado, tempo de meses, e sim o tempo real! Ela queria mais tempo com as pessoas que amava! Afinal, ela a recém tinha visto Sango e Miroku começarem a namorar, juntamente com o namoro surpresa de Rin e Sesshoumaru! Era tudo tão novo, tão recente!

Inuyasha se negava a falar sobre o assunto. Ele apenas dizia que ela não deveria se preocupar com isso agora, o que era algo um tanto quanto inútil já que na casa da menina ela respirava a própria mudança. A mãe das garotas nunca parava, estava sempre atrás das passagens, ou de lugares para vender os móveis, ou atrás de apartamentos lá. O assunto 24h por dia era a mudança, e por conta disso Inuyasha praticamente seqüestrou Kagome. Ele só a deixava em casa para dormir, no resto do tempo ela passava na casa dele ou na das amigas, ele não queria que ela pensasse em coisas que não precisava.

A garota ria agora, como o seu namorado era bobo! Um completo bobo apaixonado. Era triste pensar que não o veria por muito mais tempo, mas esse também era um pensamento proibido. Kagome tinha praticamente uma lista de pensamentos proibidos, coisas das quais ela não deveria pensar até o dia de se mudar, uma das milhares de idéias tolas do namorado.

Kagome suspirou, sabendo que não ganharia mais tempo, e então ela se deitou na cama. E agora, tomada do cansaço, ela adormecia, entrando em um profundo sonho colorido coberto de rostos familiares e amados. A garota nem suspeitava que, em um ponto perto da cidade, um garoto de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados fazia planos e mais planos! Planos para essa mesma garota, planos para mante-la feliz até o dia de sua ida, planos de alguém que só queria ver a felicidade dela e ignorava a sua própria dor.

Sim, nem tudo são rosas no mundo real. A dor, a angustia tudo isso faz parte da vida de todos. Tempos diferentes estão por vir Kagome, esteja preparada.

**--**

**N/A: Olá povo! :D**

**Eu sei, demorei bastante com esse capítulo, mas eu tive um super bloqueio criativo! Eu simplesmente digitava e só saia coisa ruim.**

**Devo dizer para vocês, que a fic já está quase no fim. Acho que vai ter 10 capítulos, porque as situações que eu queria passar com os personagens já estão acabando. **

**O FINAL VAI FICAR ESPETACULAR!**

**Eu comecei essa fic 'pelo final', já tinha ele todo escrito na minha mente quando comecei a trabalhar no início.**

**Mas enfim, vamos as reviews! :)**

**Maylove: **Olá Maylove! É muito bom ver você por aqui! Que bom que você está gostando, é uma fic meio louquinha, mas eu também estou achando legal! Fico feliz em saber que você vai acompanhar, vou aguardar reviews, tudo bem? :D beijos!

**GemInu: **Olá GemInu! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, eu fico muito feliz mesmo! Eu fico extremamente agradecida pelos elogios, e fico realmente feliz em saber que você está se envolvendo com a história. Beijos

**Sango'ss: **Olá Sango'ss! Então você está gostando? Que bom! Já quase passou por isso? Noossa eu sei como é! Passei por algo muuito parecido meesmo com essa fic. Que bom que deu tudo certo pra você! Pode deixar que eu vou continuar. Beijos

**Bella.Lul: **Olá Bella.lul! Realmente, TODOS nós gostaríamos de viver um amor verdadeiro! Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha conseguido comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos

**Camis.takaya: **Olá Camis.takaya! Que você está gostando de cada linha! Hahaha, isso é realmente muito bom! Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Até a próxima! Beijos

**kleuinu: **Olá Kleuinu! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Fico super feliz de ver que você vai continuar a ler! Hehe, espero ver você aqui de novo! Beijos

**mimihigurashi.16: **Olá mimihigurashi.16! Ah, é muito bom saber que você está gostando! Eu tentei sim colocar BASTANTE emoção em cada palavrinha! Eu fico muito feliz em ver que você está gostando! Beijos

**MUITO obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Beijos gente,**

**Pop.Nips**


	8. Férias de Inverno

Férias de Inverno

**Férias de Inverno**

- Como assim que você ainda não está pronta? Olha Kagome, as vezes eu realmente quero te matar! Não, não me venha com desculpas, você já deveria ter feito as suas malas há dias! O que? Não, não me venha com essa! Você _sempre _deixa para a última hora do último dia! Está bem, ESTÁ BEM! Ok, eu vou passar aí em 30 min então. NÃO RECLAME! Sim, beijos tchau!

- Sango pode ser TÃO injusta as vezes...

- Reclamando de novo? – perguntou o garoto de olhos âmbar que estava desleixadamente jogado no puff do quarto da garota, dedilhando notas no violão.

- Mas você sabe que eu mal tive tempo de pensar em malas! Eu tive que fazer o meu passaporte, e me informar de como mandar um gato para a França, e estudar para as provas finais, e...

- Ok ok, já entendi! Mas a Sango tem razão, você sempre deixa para a última hora – disse ele rindo e girando o boné preto para o lado.

- Mas afinal de que lado você está? – disse ela rindo e jogando uma almofada nele.

- Hei! Pare com isso – ele se levantou e trancou os braços dela ao lado do corpo da menina – Há, quero ver você sair daqui agora.

- Isso é tremendamente injusto! É simplesmente humanamente impossível eu ganhar de você quanto a força – disse ela fazendo um belo beicinho.

- Óin! Mas que amorzinho! – disse ele rindo da expressão dela – Vai fazer beicinho amor? Haha! – ele abraçou ela – você é estupidamente impossível!

- Impossivelmente querida? – disse ela rindo e abraçando ele de volta.

- Impossivelmente humana! – disse ele cutucando o nariz dela com o dedo

- Ah, falou o "youkai" do casal! – disse ela rindo e cutucando o nariz dele.

- Bem, tecnicamente eu _sou_ o youkai do casal! – disse ele rindo.

- Tecnicamente!

Os dois riram e se abraçaram forte.

- Droga, eu vou sentir falta do seu cheiro – disse ela inalando o doce odor do pescoço dele.

Ele apenas suspirou fundo e afastou ela do seu abraço. Abrindo um doce e terno sorriso, ele disse sinceramente:

- Não pensemos nisso agora, ainda temos bastante tempo! E além do mais, você teve uma semana cansativa, merece certo descanso. Vamos acabar a sua mala e nos despedirmos da sua família.

- Sim, isso parece bom para mim – disse ela feliz.

- E falando em família, eu tenho a estranha impressão de que a sua irmã não vai muito com a minha cara... – disse ele dando de ombros.

- A Kikyou? Não é nada com você, ela só acha extremamente ridículo nós ficarmos juntos sabendo que é por pouco tempo – disse ela dando de ombros e colocando algumas blusas na mala.

- Feh. Ela não sabe de nada – disse ele rindo e jogando uma bolinha de papel na namorada – E se eu não ficasse com você, eu perderia as caras ridículas que você faz de vez em quando! Haha!

- Hei! Assim não vale, eu estava de costas! O que aconteceu com o papo de "você teve uma semana cansativa e merece certo descanso"? – disse ela mostrando a língua para ele.

Mesmo rindo da situação, Kagome realmente estava exausta por dentro. Aquela havia sido a semana em que ela mais sentiu o peso da viagem durante todo esse percurso. Foi a última semana de aula dela, e a menina teve que se despedir de todos os seus novos amigos e professores. Kagome passou a semana inteira com um sorriso no rosto, mas por dentro ela lamentava.

**- FLASH BACK –**

**- Quarta-feira-**

- Meus queridos alunos, é com grande pesar que nos despedimos hoje da melhor monitora que já tivemos conosco! A nossa querida amiga e aluna Kagome está partindo para uma viagem de auto-conhecimento e experiência. Alunos, ela terá a melhor educação do mundo, então não fiquem tristes por ela, oportunidades assim devem ser aproveitadas ao máximo e não devemos levar para o lado sentimental!

Miouga continuava o longo discurso. Ele adorava Kagome, e por essa razão, um lado dele estava triste por ver sua monitora preferida ir embora. No entanto, assim como todos os outros professores, ele achava a oportunidade maravilhosa.

Kagome estava prostrada ao lado do professor com um longo sorriso congelado na cara. A menina mantinha as pernas bambas durante cada palavra do adulto, mas não mostrava essa fraqueza para ninguém. Ela apenas sorria e olhava para o horizonte, sem encarar nenhum colega.

Inuyasha estava encostado numa estante de livros, com os braços curvados. Ele observava atentamente a expressão de Kagome e, de minuto em minuto, soltava pequenos rosnados desviando o olhar. Ele já havia dito para ela que não achava necessário ela se fingir de estátua, ela poderia soltar as lágrimas que teimariam em sair. Kagome, no entanto, estava muito relutante a sua decisão, e continuava com a atitude de que ela deveria parecer feliz.

O discurso de Miouga parecia não ter fim, e vários alunos choravam agora. Kagome começou a tremer lentamente e o sorriso estremecia. Inuyasha, não agüentando mais ver, andou até parar ao lado de Kagome e entrelaçou sua mão na centúra da namorada, que demonstrou um grande alívio com a atitude do namorado.

- Todos nós sentiremos a falta de Kagome, e ficamos muito felizes que Miouga também sinta tanta simpatia com a aluna. No entanto nós ainda a veremos antes da viagem dela. Tenho certeza de que agora vocês gostariam de dar um espaço para ela falar. – disse Inuyasha bondosamente para os alunos.

Kagome endireitou a voz e respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Inuyasha apertou gentilmente a mão ao redor dela, e a menina balançou a cabeça para baixo aliviada e agradecendo gentilmente o gesto do namorado. Ela abriu os olhos e junto com eles, um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Eu fico muito feliz de poder estar com vocês aqui. Eu fico muito feliz por ter conseguido passar algo de interessante e que ajudasse vocês a compreender melhor matemática. Eu fico muito feliz de poder olhar para vocês e só ver rostos amigos, mesmo que as lágrimas embacem um pouco a minha vista. – ela deu uma pequena risada, seguida de todos, e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. – Eu devo dizer que esse foi o melhor semestre da minha vida, e eu fico muito feliz por ter partilhado ele ao lado de vocês. Obrigada

Todos bateram palmas. Sango e Rin correram para abraçar a amiga, as três choravam comovidamente. Miroku e Inuyasha trouxeram um bolo que haviam comprado para fazer uma pequena despedida. Todos comeram, conversaram e riram.

**- SEXTA-FEIRA –**

Kagome entrou na sala de aula que estava toda decorada. Os alunos começaram a gritar quando viram a menina entrando e correram para abraçar ela. Todos estavam felizes e fizeram Kagome sentar na ponta de uma longa mesa.

A sala estava toda decorada, havia bandeiras da França por toda a parte e cartazes de "Boa Sorte". O quadro negro estava todo decorado com frases coloridas e desenhos. Todas as mesas estavam afastadas, formando apenas uma longa mesa branca no centro da sala. Em cima da mesa estavam vários salgadinhos, docinhos e bolos.

- Kagome, você sabe que foi muito especial para todos nós nesse ano – falava Sango, que era a líder de turma – E por essa razão, gostaríamos de fazer essa pequena despedida para você, para você nunca esquecer de todos nós!

Kagome ainda estava pasma com tudo que via, e os amigos riam da expressão surpresa dela.

- Kagome, aqui está o nosso presente para você! – disseram Miroku e Kouga ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois garotos estavam numa ponta da sala, em cima de pilhas de mesas. Eles contaram até três juntos e então puxaram o início de um gigantesco rolo de folhas. As folhas iam se desenrolando até que chegaram nas mãos de Kagome. A menina não entendia nada, e olhava para Rin e Sango com uma expressão confusa. Rin começou a rir e explicou para a amiga:

- Kagome, aqui está o nosso presente para você – disse ela apontando para todas as folhas – veja, o que você tem na sua mão é uma grande carta conjunta! Ela tem 50 folhas! Uma folha para cada aluno escrever para você palavras amigas, assim nós sempre estaremos com você!

- 50 folhas? Mas nós só somos 40... – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Ah bem, você sabe! Os professores também queriam folhar para assinar! - disse Sango para a amiga.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que vocês fizeram isso por mim! – disse Kagome chorando.

- Hei, não agradeça a nós bobinha! – disse Kouga rindo – A idéia foi toda do Inuyasha.

Kagome abriu a boca pasma, mas não conseguiu soltar nenhuma palavra. Ela virava a cabeça freneticamente atrás do seu conhecido olhar cor de topázio. Inuyasha estava na ponta da sala, ajudando Miroku a descer.

A menina estava surpresa demais! Ela não esperava por isso, tudo estava perfeitamente perfeito! A sala, cada detalhe, a carta, toda essa despedida. Ela olhava para Inuyasha boquiaberta, ele era mais do que ela jamais imaginara! Ele realmente se importava! Ele era alguém que ignorava sua própria dor só para torna-la feliz! Ele era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que ela já havia conhecido.

- INUYASHA! EU TE AMO! – ela levantou-se rapidamente e subiu em uma cadeira, gritando essa pequena frase.

A sala inteira começou a rir. Os comentários mais ouvidos eram "isso é tããão KAGOME!". Inuyasha apenas olhou para ela e começou a rir. A menina desceu da cadeira e foi andando em direção a ele, que fazia o mesmo. Os dois se abraçaram e ela cochichou bem baixinho para ele _"obrigada". _Ele começou a rir e disse _"você merece, meu amor"._

Todos começaram a aplaudir e a gritar coisas como "É ISSO AÍ CASAAAL!". Em breve as outras turmas apareceram na sala e tudo virou uma grande festa. Os professores também deixaram suas aulas para abraçar Kagome. Até mesmo o diretor, que indignado com a falta de aulas foi até a sala protestar, acabou ficando para comemorar com todos. Sango estava no cargo de fotógrafa, a menina seguiu Kagome a manhã inteira para registrar cada segundo. Kagome agradeceu a carta e disse que jamais teria colegas tão gentis como todos eles.

O sinal do recreio tocou e todos foram para o pátio, onde estava montado um pequeno palco. A banda do colégio, que era tão boa que já havia ganho diversos festivais, entrou em cena e agradeceu a todos. A banda disse que o show de hoje era totalmente dedicado à uma pessoa que sempre estaria nos corações deles, e começaram a tocar as músicas preferidas de Kagome.

- Você preparou isso também? – perguntou a garota boquiaberta

- Mas é claro que sim – disse Inuyasha abraçando ela – tudo por você!

- Quando você vai parar de me surpreender? – perguntou ela rindo e chorando

- Aqui que mora a graça amor – ele abraçou ela por trás e disse no ouvido dela – _NUNCA!_

Todos no pátio dançavam e se divertiam. Pessoas que mal falavam com Kagome vieram abraçar ela desejando boa viagem. A menina foi chamada no palco e fez um belo discurso dizendo que eles eram as pessoas mais queridas que ela já havia conhecido, e que todos estariam sempre no coração dela. Todos riram e se divertiam.

O sinal tocou novamente e Rin tirou da mochila uma longa bandeira branca com o nome do colégio no centro. Ela deu para Kagome, para que ela desse para os seus outros amigos (aqueles que não haviam assinado na carta) pudessem deixar um recado para ela.

Os outros dois períodos foram assim, cobertos de risos, abraços e palavras de carinho. Sango tirava milhares de fotos, e Kagome já nem sentia os braços de tanto abraçar as pessoas. Tocou então o último sinal, avisando que havia acabado as aulas.

Era então férias no colégio Takamá High School. Os alunos saiam pelas portas gritando e fazendo planos para as férias de inverno. Todos estavam empolgados para o recesso escolar. Todos, exceto uma.

Kagome ainda estava no meio da sala de aula; Sango, Rin e Miroku foram buscar as suas mochilas, deixando o casal sozinho na sala. A menina estava no centro do local, com um singelo sorriso nos lábios. Ela olhava o local pela última vez, passava as mãos nas paredes, observava o voar das cortinas batendo nas janelas, e também as hélices dos ventiladores ainda girando lentamente até pararem. Ela respirava pela última vez o ar doce daquele local.

- Vamos? – disse ela sorrindo sinceramente para Inuyasha.

- Você está pronta? – perguntou ele preocupado, pegando a mão dela.

- Estou, esse lugar já meu todas as alegrias que poderia me dar – ela pegou a mão dele começando a andar para fora da sala – vamos, nós temos férias maravilhosas pela frente!

**- FIM DO FLASH BACK -**

- Kagome filha! A Sango já está aqui embaixo buzinando! Você está pronta? – perguntou a mãe da menina.

- Claro mãe, só vou fechar a minha mala – disse a menina puxando o zíper da mala.

- Não esqueceu de nada né? – perguntou Inuyasha pegando a mala dele e da menina.

- Não não, está tudo aí!

- Então vamos! – disse ele feliz.

Os dois desceram e se despediram da família de Kagome, e seguiram rumo ao carro de Sango. A amiga estava super empolgada por ter conseguido a "mini-van" da família e também a casa de praia. Sango tinha uma MANSÃO em uma grande praia do estado, ela estava levando os amigos: Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Kagome para passar as férias lá, estavam todos muito empolgados.

- Geente, desculpem o atraso! – disse Kagome entrando no carro – mas vocês sabem como é...

- Sim Kago's, a gente sabe – disse Rin dando palminhas no ar.

O caminho para a praia foi agitado. Sango colocava músicas divertidas no rádio e todos estavam muito animados e empolgados. Cantavam, faziam piadas e riam o tempo inteiro. Quando eles chegaram, já estava na metade da casa e então eles se instalaram nos dois maiores quartos. Um seria o quarto das meninas e outro o dos meninos. Após a arrumação, todos se reuniram na sala para a primeira "reunião" das férias.

- Caros amigos, como vocês sabem, essas vão ser as MELHORES férias da vida de vocês – dizia Sango empolgada com uma bandana na cabeça e um cabo de vassoura nas mãos. – E como vocês sabem também, eu sou uma pessoa muito empolgada quando se trata de eventos desse porte, ou de qualquer porte, mas tanto faz. E então, com a ajuda do meu ilustre amigo Inuyasha (INUYASHA VEM AQUI! Disse ela rapidamente no meio do discurso). Enfim, com a ajuda do meu grande amigo Inuyasha, nós montamos o cronograma mais divertido do mundo!

- Hm, ééé!! Vai ser legaaaal! – disse Inuyasha fingindo um grande entusiasmo, com medo de apanhar de Sango.

- Sim, MUUUUITO LEGAL! E para começar, vamos às nossas amadas regras!

Essa casa é uma casa limpa e de família, então é extremamente proibido fazer qualquer tipo de _coisa_ que torne essa casa impura. VIU MIROKU?

- O que? Eu to quieto – disse Miroku emburrado.

- Ignorando...

2- As 9h é o café da manhã, as 12h é o almoço, as 16h é o lanche, as 20h é a janta. Sério gente, vamos respeitar esses horários! – dizia Sango com ar de ditadora. Teeerceiro...

- Amiga, a gente já entendeu! – disse Rin levantando-se e empurrando a amiga para sentar no sofá – chega de bafafá e vamos ao que interessa! Inuzinho, o que faremos hoje? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Ah sim, hoje! Bem, como vocês podem ver, daqui a exatamente uma hora o crepúsculo vem aí! Então nós vamos fazer um grande luau na beira da praia! E as tarefas começam agora! Eu e os garotos vamos buscar a lenha lá nos fundos, meninas peguem comida e...

E assim seguiu-se os preparativos para o grande luau. Os meninos montaram uma bela fogueira, e as meninas pegaram grandes toalhas para fazer um circulo em volta da mesma. Eles conseguiram bastante comida, e coisas divertidas. Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshoumaru pegaram seus violões e afinaram as cordas. As meninas tomaram banho e se arrumaram.

Todos estavam com roupas simples. As meninas estavam de short jeans e casaquinhos, ou moletons. Os garotos estavam de calça jeans e camisas abertas. Todos estavam lindos de formas diferentes. Eles se sentaram e começaram a tocar músicas.

Sesshoumaru mostrava que tinha uma voz divina, ele e Inuyasha fizeram diversos duetos. O cantor preferido da noite era Jack Johnson e suas músicas calminhas. Os amigos não paravam de contar histórias e lembrar fatos antigos. A noite começava a cair e eles ligaram as caixas de som para poderem levantar e dançar. Os amigos pulavam, jogavam água uns nos outros e se divertiam. O céu ganhava aquele incrível misto de cores que é o crepúsculo.

- Vocês não acham triste? Ver o crepúsculo... – disse Miroku – Quer dizer, por mais belo que seja um dia, ele sempre acaba.

Todos estavam sentados olhando para o céu.

- Na verdade eu AMO o crepúsculo! – disse Kagome empolgada.

- Sério? Sempre achei que fosse só o pôr-do-sol – disse Sango.

- Vocês não conhecem a lenda do crepúsculo? – perguntou Kagome boba.

- Não, conta aí – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Então, dizem que antigamente, em uma galáxia muito diferente da nossa, vivia um lindo casal. O lindo Sol e a dama Lua. Os dois pertenciam a reinos completamente diferentes, então eram proibidos de se verem, mas mesmo assim eles fugiam para poderem viver seu lindo amor. O calor do sol completava a misteriosa frieza da lua, e mesmo com todas as regras, eles eram felizes.

Até que um dia, um servo muito mau viu os dois juntos, e contou tudo para o rei do reino onde morava o Sol e a rainha do reino onde morava a Lua. Os reis ficaram extremamente bravos com os seus filhos, e decidiram que os dois mereciam ficar separados para sempre, pois não era permitido quebrar as regras de forma tão brutal. E então, eles mandaram os dois para uma outra galáxia, com a missão de cuidar de um pequeno planeta que havia recém sido criado, a Terra. O sol deveria aquecer a Terra durante todos os dias, e quando a noite chegasse ele deveria sumir rapidamente, para que a Lua guia-se a terra durante a noite. Condenados por toda a eternidade a não se verem...

- Mas isso é horrível! – disse Rin triste – Imagine, não poder ver o seu verdadeiro amor pelo resto da eternidade.

- Acalme-se Rin – disse Kagome – Acontece que o belo casal, condenado pelo destino, ganhou a compaixão de sua protegida, a amada Terra. A Terra ficou com muita pena de ver aqueles dois jovens, mas sabendo que eles nunca poderiam se ver, e então ela deu um belo presente para eles. Certo dia, a Terra disse que todos os dias o Sol e a Lua teriam chance de ficarem juntos, essa hora se chamaria "Crepúsculo". E foi assim que o Sol e a Lua, diariamente abraçam-se gentilmente no show de cores que é o crepúsculo. Eu acredito que ele seja a maior evidência de amor que nós temos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo a bela história contada por Kagome. Aquilo realmente fazia sentido, o despertar das cores. A hora magia, a hora do amor.

- Olhem lá! É uma estrela cadente! – apontou Sango.

- Por que nós não fazemos uma promessa? – sugeriu Miroku.

- Vamos prometer que ficaremos juntos, não importa a distância, o futuro ou o destino. Vamos prometer que a nossa amizade será para sempre, nós sempre teremos uns aos outros – disse Kagome emocionada.

- SIM! – disse Sango, segurando a mão de Miroku.

- É claro – disse Miroku, segurando a mão de Rin.

- podem contar comigo – disse Rin, segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu estou dentro – disse Sesshoumaru, segurando a mão de Kagome.

- Eu também prometo – disse Inuyasha, segurando a mão de Kagome.

- Para todo o sempre – disse Kagome, segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Todos se levantaram. Sango colocou uma música agradável no rádio e os casais começaram a dançar. As estrelas iluminavam a praia.

- Tudo isso é Difícil? – perguntou Inuyasha observando cada mudança de expressão de Kagome.

- Não – disse ela balançando lentamente a cabeça, e virando para encarar ele – você fez isso ficar mais fácil.

- Eu realmente queria que você tivesse um ótimo último dia de aula, algo que você pudesse se lembrar sempre, juntamente com férias inesquecíveis – ele disse sinceramente.

- Sim, você conseguiu. – disse ela dando uma pequena risada.

- _Hoje _você está feliz – disse ele observando a expressão dela.

- Não há como fugir de você, não é mesmo? – ela andava até parar na frente dele. – Eu sou assim tão fácil de ler?

- Você é complicadíssima de ler! Sempre tentando tão seriamente esconder suas verdadeiras emoções – ele disse suspirando e pegando uma mão dela – Mas eu te conheço tão bem! Para mim é tão fácil observar as suas rápidas mudanças de expressão, ou a forma com que você aperta gentilmente os lábios para não chorar, ou como as suas pernas tremem quando você segura tudo que quer sair. A forma com que você olha para aqueles que gosta, o som do seu riso quando está feliz, a forma com que os seus olhos brilham quando encontram os meus.

Ela ficava em silencio enquanto escutava as palavras dele.

- Eu realmente nunca entendi porque os que amam têm essa mania de contar o amor em dias, meses e anos, quando na verdade o amor só pode ser medido em suspiros, alegrias e lágrimas. – ele disse pegando na outra mão dela – e é por isso que eu não me importo com o tempo que nós temos! Nós dois já vivemos cada coisa juntos, é um amor maior do que as pessoas que namoram há anos sentem. Eu te entendo tão bem Kagome, simplesmente bem! Eu vou te amar para sempre, nada pode mudar isso, é um simples fato! Você é o amor da minha vida, a pessoa que nasceu para mim, a parte que me completa, que me entende, a parte do mundo que mais me ama! Eu sempre serei seu, e não me importo com o resto! – ele disse rindo e olhando nos olhos dela. – eu te amo, meu amor.

- Eu já deveria saber que seria assim, você sabe, quando eu encontrasse o grande amor da minha vida, uma difícil e maravilhosa história tomada de obstáculos. Você sabe, algumas pessoas dizem que o amor nos torna fracos, patéticos, sensíveis... Mas eu não penso assim Inuyasha, para mim ele nos dá a força para enxergarmos o que realmente queremos, e para lutarmos por isso até o fim. E é esse amor, esse lindo amor que nós temos agora, é isso que eu quero! Os meses não contam, o tempo não pode vencer isso! Esse amor é nosso, e nada pode tirar ele de nós.

- Eu te amo para sempre – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, com as mãos entrelaçadas, de olhos fechados e com as testas coladas. – _Para sempre, sempre teremos um ao outro._

**--**

**N/A: Olá amigos!**

**Nossa querida fic está chegando ao fim. Então respondendo a perguntas sobre o final: Serão 10 capítulos + o Epílogo 11 capítulos postados.**

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu adorei escrever, foi o maior de todos e deu um certo trabalho. Haha, mas eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado. E agora, me deixe feliz e me mande uma review? É sempre ÓTIMO saber o que vocês estão achando :D**

**Reviews:**

**mimihigurashi.16: **Já passou o bloqueio! Haha, agora eu já tenho toda a fic no papel. Obrigada pelo apoio! O que achou desse capítulo? Beijos

**Bella.Lul: **Na verdade serão 11 capítulos! Hahaha. Não fique triste, eu tentarei fazer bons capítulos! Falando nisso, o que você achou desse capítulo? Beijos

**Camis.takaya: **Calma, porque ainda falta bastaante coisa para acontecer! Hahahah. Que bom que você está gostando, eu fico super feliz! O que achou desse capítulo? Beijos

**kleuinu:** Agora eu estou tentando postar um capítulo por semana! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Viu que eu postei rápido? Haha. Beijos

**Sango'ss: **Ah sim! Até eu fiquei com pena da Kikyou! Hahaha. Mas não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. Fico feliz que você entenda a Kagome, são poucos que passam por experiências assim. Beijos

**GemInu: **Nossa, eu fico super feliz que você esteja amando! Fico feliz também que você se sinta na "pele" da Kagome quando lê. O que achou desse capítulo?

Beijos

**É isso aí gente! Me deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam.**

**Até a próxima,**

**Pop.Nips**


	9. Despedidas podem ser Felizes

Despedidas são sempre tristes

**Despedidas podem ser felizes**

- Eu sei que você acabou de chegar de viagem maninha, mas realmente precisa ser mais rápida – dizia kikyou para a irmã que estava se arrastando pela casa com caixas nas mãos.

- Bla bla bla, você é uma chata quando quer...Eu estou PODRE – dizia kagome arrastando caixas.

- Eu sei que você provavelmente aproveitou _muito_ essas férias, mas você sabia que a gente tem que mandar um monte de coisas para a casa do vovô – dizia kikyou pegando a caixa que estava nas mãos de Kagome – deixa de ser inútil e vai ajudar!

- Está bem, está bem. – disse a garota reclamando.

Definitivamente aquelas tinham sido as melhores férias da vida de Kagome. Os dias eram cobertos de programações divertidas que os amigos haviam organizado, e as noites eram repletas de músicas alegres e histórias antigas. Ela havia se divertido como nunca!

Era triste saber que tudo já havia acabado. Os amigos agora se aprontavam para voltar às aulas, e Kagome...Bem, Kagome aproveitava seu último mês no país, ela não conseguia acreditar que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido. Era tão estranho saber que logo tudo aquilo se perderia, e viraria apenas lembranças.

A menina ajudou a irmã a encher o caminhão de caixas. Caixas carregadas de fotos antigas, brinquedos de criança, e diversas recordações que agora iriam se amontoar em grandes pilhas, na garagem de seu avô. Kagome lembra como foi difícil se desfazer de tantas coisas, ela lia e relia as cartas que colocava nas caixas.

O que estava motivando a menina ultimamente era que ela tinha conhecido uma garota pelo computador. Uma menina chamada Ayame que tinha também 16 anos e estava se mudando para a mesma cidade da França que Kagome estava indo. Elas se conheceram sem querer em um site de relacionamentos, e começaram a conversar. As garotas já estavam muito amigas, e compartilhavam os mesmos medos juntas. Ayame foi morar em Paris, cidade em que Kagome também estava indo morar, há um mês atrás. As duas se conheceram em maio.

- Ufa, pensei que nunca ia acabar – suspirou Kikyou encostando-se numa parede da sala e escorregando até o chão.

- Eu que o diga! – Disse Kagome sentando ao lado da irmã.

- E então é isso...Como a casa ficou vazia, você não acha?

- Espere até vir o caminhão de mudanças de verdade, aquele que vai levar todos os móveis para a nossa casa de praia. Daí sim você vai sentir o peso de tudo isso.

- Mas mesmo assim é estranho. Digo, ver a casa sem todas as nossas fotos, bichinhos de pelúcia, e todas aquelas recordações – disse Kagome segurando o seu pingente de coração.

- Sei que sim, mas a escolha de tudo isso foi nossa, não é mesmo? Devemos aceitar as conseqüências, mudar _nunca_ é fácil, maninha – disse Kikyou dando um pequeno cutucão no braço da irmã. – Hei, eu vou fazer chocolate quente, você quer um pouco?

- Claro!

Kagome ficou ali sentada, observando sua casa que aos poucos ia se desmanchando. Ela lembrava-se da última conversa que tivera com Ayame. A amiga dizia que a cidade era maravilhosa, e mesmo sentindo falta dos amigos, ela estava feliz.

" _Será que eu serei feliz assim, tão facilmente lá?"_

- Você disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Kikyou entregando uma caneca para a irmã.

- Não, nada de mais. Mas então, como estão as coisas com o Naraku?

- _Aceitáveis._ Se é que você me entende... Nós estamos cheios de planos, ele vai se especializar depois da faculdade lá, e bem, nós vamos conseguir. Nós realmente acreditamos que vai dar certo.

- Você parece feliz, eu fico muito feliz que vocês tenham conseguido se ajeitar – disse Kagome dando um sorriso.

- Bem, e como você está? Você e esse garoto, Inuyasha...

- Ah bem... Eu não sei como será no futuro, eu só sei que eu o amo agora, e para nós dois, o que importa é o agora. As coisas com ele sempre foram diferentes.

- Sim! Haha, eu lembro quando vocês eram pequenos e ficavam correndo ao redor daquela grande árvore! Me lembro de você vestida de sacerdotisa no seu aniversário e ele com um belo kimono vermelho. Estavam adoráveis!

- Ah Mana, não seja chata! – disse Kagome rindo – Nós realmente estamos lidando bem com isso, mas às vezes...

- Às vezes o que?

- Bem, às vezes eu não sei o que ele está pensando... É como se eu soubesse que no fundo ele está sofrendo. – disse kagome tristemente.

- Não se preocupe com isso maninha, eu já vi... A forma que ele olha para você, nossa! Ele realmente ama você, não tem nada de errado em ele sofrer por você estar indo embora. – disse Kikyou sinceramente. – Mas então, o que você vai fazer hoje?

- Ah, a Sango organizou a MAIOR festa de despedida para mim...Sinto que ela convidou todas as pessoas que eu conheci desde que nasci! – disse Kagome rindo.

- AH EU SEI!! – disse Kiykou ironicamente.

- Como assim, VOCÊ sabe? – perguntou Kagome desconfiada.

- Nada não, você verá mais tarde... Mas enfim, vamos te arrumar? Você precisa estar deslumbrante, afinal, é a sua despedida oficial!

- Sim, vamos!

E dizendo isso as duas irmãs subiram as escadas para o quarto de Kagome. Era engraçado como as duas, no interior, eram tão parecidas! Kagome era a irmã doce, Kikyou era a irmã desafiadora. Mas no fundo, elas iam um misto de sentimentos bons, as duas eram pessoas muito boas.

Kagome escolheu usar uma calça jeans escura, com alguns brilhos, e a camiseta oficial da seleção de futebol do seu país. A menina colocou sandálias de salto alto pretas nos pés, e no cabelo fez uma linda chapinha, prendendo as laterais dos cabelos para o lado com passadores dourados. Ela usava brincos de argola de ouro, seu coração e pulseiras douradas combinando.

- Ma soeur (minha irmã em francês), você está LINDA! – Dizia Kikyou aplaudindo a irmã.

- Ah Kik's, obrigada – disse a menina embaraçada – Mas o que você vai fazer hoje de noite? Quer dizer, você também está toda arrumada...

- Ah...Eu? Hm, bem, eu vou, quer dizer – Kikyou tentava se explicar rindo a cada palavra – eu vou sair com o Naraku.

- É mesmo? E desde quando você coloca essa bata preta em paetê, essa calça jeans preta e essa bota preta por cima... Simplesmente para 'sair com o naraku'? - perguntava Kagome desconfiada da roupa da irmã.

- Ah maninha, não me incomoda e vamos lá maquiar você. Que horas A Sango disse para você ir para lá mesmo?

- Entre as 20h e 20h30, daqui a pouco o Inuyasha vai passar aqui para nós irmos.

- E o que vai ter mesmo nessa festa?

- Vai ser churrasco, música e bebidas eu acho. Eu não me importo muito com o que vai ter, só quero ver meus amigos lá – disse Kagome dando um sorriso triste.

- Não se preocupe maninha – Kikyou colocou as mãos nos ombros da irmã – vai dar tudo certo.

- Sim, vai mesmo – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Quer parar de se mexer? Eu já entendi que você está nervosa, mas...

- Ai deixa de ser chato! Eu estou numa pilha de nervos aqui – Kagome continuava segurando fortemente a mão do namorado.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Olha, a Sango realmente se esforçou para que essa sua festa de despedida então pelo menos finja que está feliz – disse o garoto dando uma pequena risada.

- Eu ESTOU feliz! Só estou nervosa... É como se eu nunca mais fosse ver todos vocês – dizia a menina segurando seu pingente de coração.

- Você não deve se preocupar com isso. E além do mais, todos aqui estão felizes por você. Se acalme meu amor, nós estamos contigo – disse ele passando a mão pelo rosto dela. – Vamos?

- Vamos – disse ela sorrindo.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar em direção a casa de Sango. Já dentro do jardim eles podiam escutar a música alta dentro da casa de Sango. Kagome não parava de olhar para Inuyasha e admira-lo, sempre tão seguro de si, mas sempre escondendo a sua dor. Hoje o menino estava deslumbrante, usava uma camisa preta um pouco aberta, com as mangas dobradas; uma calça jeans preta e um tênis escuro combinando. Por cima ele usava um casaco estilo terno com detalhes em camurça, estava lindo.

- Eu devo te avisar – ele disse enquanto abria a porta da casa da amiga – que você pode se assustar um pouco.

- Por que você diz iss...

- SURPRESA!

Kagome parou na entrada do grande salão boquiaberta. Como ela havia dito de brincadeira para a irmã, TODOS os seus amigos estavam reunidos ali. A menina começou a chorar, mas dessa vez não eram suas famosas lágrimas de tristeza, dessa vez ela estava emocionada. Kagome abriu um largo sorriso, respirou fundo e começou a rir.

- Eu já disse que AMO vocês? – ela perguntou para os amigos que agora cercavam ela e a abraçavam. – Sango, você é um gênio!

- Você sabe como eu me sinto lisonjeada quando você me faz esses elogios amiga, mas novamente eu tenho que admitir que a idéia disso tudo foi do Inuyasha. Eu e a Rin só ficamos responsáveis por organizar – dizia Sango soltando-se do abraço da amiga.

- Eu te amo – Kagome disse para Inuyasha enquanto era arrastada para o grande salão onde a festa saia, o namorado apenas assentiu dando aquele famoso sorriso bobo.

Kagome agora via toda a organização que Sango havia ser referido antes. O salão inteiro estava coberto de bandeirinhas do país deles e da França. Balões em azul, vermelho e branco cercavam o salão. Grandes mesas, com os nomes de cada convidado. Sango também contratou um fotógrafo para tirar uma foto de Kagome para cada pessoa, para levarem de recordação para casa. O cheirinho do churrasco que vinha das churrasqueiras também estava delicioso, balanceando com a música do animado DJ.

- Vocês são DEMAIS! – dizia Kagome enquanto sentava no seu lugar, ao lado de Inuyasha e de frente para Sango e Rin – como conseguiram tudo isso?

- Foi fácil, o Inuyasha me ligou e nós todos fizemos uma reunião e depois deixamos tudo nas mãos mágicas da Sango e da Rin.

- O QUE? ATÉ VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI? – perguntou a garota chocada.

- Maninha, você realmente achava que eu ia me arrumar assim só para sair com o Naraku? – perguntou Kikyou rindo – Hoje a noite é toda sua.

- Ma Soeur! Você é demais também – disse Kagome abraçando a irmã – Mas e vocês meninas, já pensaram em abrir alguma empresa para organizar eventos?

- Na verdade sim. Eu pretendo fazer Administração e a Sango Marketing, a gente quer abrir algo do gênero meesmo – disse Rin rindo.

- Podem deixar que o meu casamento eu organizo com vocês – disse Kagome empolgada.

A noite passou muito agradável, eles comiam, bebiam e se divertiam. Vários amigos de Kagome fizeram homenagens para ela de todos os tipos. Também foram dados diversos presentes para a amiga que ria e chorava de emoção a noite inteira.

No final da festa, Sango deu um grande livro para Kagome que todos da festa deixaram um recado, e no livro estavam todas as fotos da festa que o fotógrafo tirou. A amiga disse que ela realmente merecia, ela era a dona do dia. Kagome abraçou forte as amigas e agradeceu sinceramente por todas as coisas maravilhosas que elas fizeram por ela.

Depois que todos os convidados foram embora, e Kagome se despediu de Inuyasha, as meninas subiram para o quarto de Sango. As três passaram a noite rindo, comentando os acontecimentos da festa e comendo todo o tipo de "porcaria". Kagome tinha certeza de que certas coisas, como momentos com as amigas, nunca mudariam. Ela estava feliz, estava verdadeiramente feliz por tudo que estava acontecendo.

--

No outro dia, Kagome foi para casa sentindo-se cansada. Era sempre a mesma coisa, bastava ela ir dormir na casa de Sango que a coisa que as meninas MENOS faziam era dormir. Mas ela sabia que não podia sentir-se cansada, Inuyasha prometeu uma última surpresa para ela nessa noite e ela sabia quão bravo ele ficava ao ver que ela estava cansada por não dormir bem de noite.

O dia passou muito rápido, ela passou ele inteiro desmontando móveis com a mãe e irmã. Entre uma "desmontada" de mesa e "desparafusada" de cadeiras, ela ria. A menina não conseguia entender como, mas de uma certa forma muito estranha, repentinamente, ela estava feliz com a viagem.

Depois de toda essa grande despedida, ela sabia que todos os seus amigos e pessoas queridas para ela, continuariam do lado dela. Kagome sabia que tudo ficaria bem, o ser humano passou se adaptando e mudando-se durante toda a história da humanidade, ela também conseguiria. E se algo desse errado, ela teria todas as pessoas maravilhosas esperando por ela de braços abertos.

- _Inuyasha... _– de fato, essa era a única preocupação dela – _E quanto a nós? -_Sim, Kagome sempre tinha esse pequeno peso nas costas.

A menina foi para o banho, e enquanto a água corria por cima de seus cabelos, ela pensava sobre o namorado. Inuyasha sempre foi uma pessoa tão especial para ela, como ela poderia dizer adeus para ele? Como podemos dizer adeus para pessoas das quais nunca nos imaginamos viver sem? Essa era a pergunta mais difícil de ser respondida.

- _Mas talvez...Talvez eu não precise dizer adeus! _– Kagome pensava enquanto algo surgia dentro dela. –_ É claro! Eu não preciso dizer adeus! Mas o que será isso... Esse novo sentimento, seria... Alívio?_

Kagome sorria enquanto se arrumava. Ela não precisava dizer adeus, Inuyasha sempre teve razão, eles poderiam dar "um jeitinho". A menina colocou uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta do tipo 'polo' preta. Nos pés a menina colocou seu all star branco. Kagome fez escova nos cabelos e prendeu apenas uma lateral do cabelo com um passador, combinando com seu pingente de coração.

- Eu nem acredito que você está pronta no horário! Eu pensei que teria de esperar você por uma hora! – disse Inuyasha sorrindo e beijando a namorada.

- Hei, eu entendi quando você disse MIL VEZES para eu ficar pronta no horário – disse Kagome rindo.

- Isso é para você, meu amor – ele deu uma rosa vermelha para ela – Eu te amo.

- Inuyasha! – disse a garota surpresa – é linda! Muito obrigada. – ela deu um beijinho nele – Mas então, para aonde nós vamos?

- Um lugar conhecido seu, mas visto de uma forma que você nunca viu – disse ele misteriosamente dando uma piscadela.

- Você está lindo hoje – disse ela abraçando o braço dele. Inuyasha usava uma calça jeans azul, tênis brancos e uma "pólo" vermelha. – estamos combinando de camiseta.

- Haha, é verdade, eu não tinha notado – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos – vamos?

- Vamos sim.

Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome e desceu com ela até o carro dele. Os dois entraram no carro, e a menina notava que o caminho que estavam fazendo era o mesmo caminho para ir para a casa do menino. Kagome olhou para ele com a expressão de quem não estava entendo, o garoto deu uma pequena risada e disse para ela não se preocupar.

- Eu acho melhor você tirar os sapatos antes de entrar – disse Inuyasha parando Kagome na porta da casa.

- Por que? – perguntou a menina desconfiada.

- Olha, se eu fosse você eu tirava – dizia ele rindo e tirando os sapatos. Kagome fez o mesmo. – Bem vinda à minha última surpresa.

Kagome pisou dentro da casa e abriu a boca tentando gritar algo, mas, tomada pela emoção, não conseguiu. A original sala de Inuyasha agora estava completamente diferente, normalmente ela tinha móveis modernos e objetos convencionas de uma sala de estar, hoje ela estava coberta de objetos japoneses. A sala inteira estava iluminada por velas brancas, vermelhas e amarelas, criando um lindo misto de cores. No centro da sala estava uma mesa "baixa", e ao redor várias almofadas lindas em vermelho, amarelo e branco.

Kagome entrava na casa e se deparava com mais surpresas, por onde ela se virasse ela via rosas e outras lindas flores. O violão de Inuyasha estava ao lado da mesa, e no fundo tocava a melodia preferida de Kagome "Rive Flowers In You de Yiruma". A menina notava que pequenas lágrimas embaçavam a sua visão, e quando levou uma mão ao rosto para limpa-la, dois braços fortes pairaram nos seus ombros.

- Você gostou? – perguntou ele com a mais doce das vozes.

- Como eu poderia não gostar? Como você fez isso? – perguntou ela maravilhada.

- Bem, você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? – ele a guiava até às almofadas, fazendo-a sentar-se de frente para ele.

- É claro, lembro como se fosse ontem.

- Então, o céu e suas cores estavam assim. Vermelho, branco e amarelo – ele disse apontando para os objetos e velas – Eu queria voltar àquele dia.

- Bem, devo dizer que você conseguiu – disse a menina rindo – o que iremos comer?

- Sushi! – disse ele trazendo uma grande barquinha coberta de sushis.

Os dois conversaram durante todo o jantar. Inuyasha fazia pequenas piadas sobre como Sango esteve ativa durante a semana da despedida. Kagome ria de tudo como se fosse uma criança se divertindo com uma nova descoberta. No final da janta, Inuyasha desligou o som e pegou o violão dele.

- Eu fiz uma música para você – disse ele envergonhado.

- É SÉRIO? – perguntou a menina chocada.

- Na verdade sim... Quer dizer, eu não sei se ficou muito boa, mas acho que você vai gostar – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Por favor, toque-a!

- Ela se chama "Ninguém te ama como eu" (N/A: essa música já existe, não fui em quem compus e eu só dei uma adaptada na letra ;) )

**Ninguém te Ama como Eu**

Tenho esperado este momento, tenho esperado

Que viesses a mim. Tenho esperado que me fales,

Tenho esperado que estivesses assim.

Eu sei bem o que tens vivido, sei também que tens chorado.

Eu sei bem que tens sofrido, pois permaneço ao teu lado.

**Ninguém te ama como eu, ninguém te ama como eu.**

**Olhe pra mim, esta é a minha grande prova.**

**Ninguém te ama como eu.**

**Ninguém te ama como eu.**

Eu sei bem o que me dizes, ainda que nunca me fales.

Eu sei bem o que tens sentido, ainda que nunca me reveles.

Tenho andado ao teu lado, junto a ti permanecido.

Eu te levo em meus braços, pois sou também teu melhor amigo.

Kagome estava estática, ela só ouvia a sua respiração acelerada. Lágrimas rolavam por sua face branca, que ia aos poucos se tornando vermelha. A menina não tentava pará-las, não havia motivo para isso.

Inuyasha encarava Kagome, com o violão nas mãos. Ele sabia que ela não esperava por isso. Um pequeno sorriso abriu nos lábios do rapaz, ele colocou o violão no chão e puxou a mão de Kagome, apertando a menina num forte abraço.

- Deixa rolarem, eu estou aqui, meu amor – ele disse acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Ninguém nunca fez algo desse gênero para mim – ela disse enquanto as lágrimas paravam – Ah Inuyasha, por que você só surgiu agora na minha vida?

- Eu estou do teu lado há muito tempo querida. Mas o destino só nos uniu novamente agora – ele disse afastando o rosto dela com as mãos, para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dela.

- Destino idiota – disse ela emburrada.

- Eu não acho que seja isso. Veja, nós nos reunimos no período da sua vida em que você mais precisava de alguém do seu lado. É assim que acontece, o amor nunca tem razão, ele simplesmente surge. – disse ele docemente.

- Mas e quanto a nós? Eu não quero me separar de você – ela afundou a cabeça no peito dele – Eu já não sei mais viver sem você.

- Não se preocupe sua tolinha – ele passava as mãos delicadamente pelos cabelos dela – você SEMPRE terá a mim, entendeu? O que nós passamos não pode ser acabado, simplesmente aconteceu da forma mais linda e engraçada do mundo, sua tola.

- Eu sei que não, jamais me esquecerei de você e desse seu sorriso bobo! – ela disse rindo e colocando a ponta do dedo no nariz dele – Você é o meu bobo preferido.

- Você é a minha pessoa preferia – ele disse dando um sincero abraço nela. – Vamos, ainda não acabou. – ele disse levantando-se e pegando a mão dela.

- Por que será que não estou surpresa com isso? – ela disse rindo.

Inuyasha guiou Kagome até a sua grande sacada, que estava toda iluminada por pequenas luzes de natal que piscavam em um ritmo doce e constante. De lá eles poderiam ver as estrelas, a lua cheia, e sentir a brisa que batia nos cabelos dos jovens. No canto da encantadora sacada, estavam duas caixas de som, tocando uma doce melodia.

- Vem, nós nunca dançamos calmamente – ele disse enlaçando uma mão na centúra de Kagome e outra entrelaçada na mão dela.

- Sim, se pedíssemos para Sango colocar esse tipo de música nas festas dela, ela nos mataria – disse Kagome rindo e olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu fico imaginando, desde quando os seus olhos ganharam esse novo brilho – ele disse encarando-a. – Eu quero dizer, onde foi parar aquela pequena dor que você carregava no olhar?

- Você me fez esquece-la, você e todos os meus outros amigos maravilhosos – ela disse sorrindo. – Você me faz mais feliz do que eu já fui em toda a aminha vida!

- Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, mas agora vamos ficar em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a melodia que nos guia – ele disse fechando os olhos.

- Apenas sentindo o amor – ela disse sorrindo.

Kagome se obrigava a decorar cada detalhe daquela cena. O aroma doce e deslumbrante que vinha do corpo de Inuyasha. O brilho no olhar dele, sempre tão gentil e preocupado. A forma segura com que as mãos dele a seguravam. O olhar apaixonado dele que a encarava.

- Inuyasha – ela disse baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Sim, meu amor?

- Muito obrigada.

- Pelo o que, menina? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e preocupada comigo. Por ter tornado cada segundo desse ano inesquecível. Por estar sempre do meu lado, me agüentando reclamar de coisas ridículas. Por aproveitar os momentos mais simples e idiotas comigo. Por me fazer rir sempre que eu queria chorar. Por se preocupar tanto comigo a ponto de transformar sua casa num templo japonês. Por – ela deu uma pequena pausa e olhou nos olhos dele – Por me amar de um jeito que ninguém nunca me amou, e nunca vai me amar, que só você consegue.

- Você Kagome – ele deu uma pequena risada, dando aquele sorriso bobo – Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, eu faria tudo por você.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio de novo, contemplando um a existência do outro. Eles não estavam preocupados com o que viria tudo daria certo, pois eles estariam juntos. Nem a distância, nem a natureza, e nem o homem conseguem acabar com um amor verdadeiro.

O casal passou a noite inteira vendo as estrelas, tomando chocolate quente e fazendo planos sobre o futuro. Kagome acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, nos braços de Inuyasha. Quando amanheceu, o menino deixou Kagome em casa, e eles prometeram que se veriam mais tarde.

- Maninha, você está pronta? – perguntou kikyou deixando largando a vassoura que estava na mão.

- Pronta para o que? – perguntou Kagome feliz, a última noite havia deixado o humor da menina nas alturas.

- Ué, para o nosso último dia aqui! Amanhã nós estamos indo – disse Kikyou rindo.

- Ah céus, é verdade – Kagome olhou para a casa que estava completamente vazia, apenas três colchões se encontravam no centro do que costumava ser a sala de estar – Amanhã acaba tudo...

**--**

**N/A: Olá gente do bem! :D**

**Então, esse capítulo ficou meio compridinho não é mesmo? Agora só falta o capítulo 10, que é o próximo, e depois o epílogo.**

**Que pena, já estamos nos despedindo! :(**

**Mas por enquanto, vamos falar de coisas boas! O que acharam desse capítulo? Por favor, me faça muuuito feliz e me deixa uma review! É fácil e prático e todo mundo fica feliz! :D**

**Respondendo:**

**Lory Higurashi: **Que bom que você gostou! Ai sim, eu quase chorei escrevendo! Hahaha. Olha, devo dizer que o final vai ser uma graande surpresa! Mas vai ficar bem legal! Haha! :D. O que achou desse capítulo? Beijos

**mimihigurashi.16: **Ah sim, esse Inuyasha é TUDO de bom! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, o que achou desse capítulo? O final está próximo, mas vai ser bem legal! Beijos

**Bella.Lul: **Sim sim, serão 11 capítulos! Que bom que você se emocionou, eu adorei escrever aquele capítulo. O que você achou desse? O inuyasha é um amor né? Haha beijos

**Kleuinu: **Pois é, mas dessa vez eu já demorei mais para postar! Hehe, desculpe. Fico muito feliz que você goste de acompanhar a minha fic! Beijos

**Camis.takaya: **Siim! Serão capítulos grandes, porque tem bastante coisa para botar na fic ainda. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, me deixa muito feliz saber isso! O que achou desse? Beijos

**Sango'ss: **A vida é linda! Hahaha! Mas é verdade sim, eu sou completamente apaixonada por aquela lenda! Tem coisa mais lindinha? Haha. O que achou desse capítulo? Beijos

**GemInu: **Ai que lindo! Muito obrigada por ter feito esse elogio tão bonito para o último capítulo! Fico realmente feliz! O que achou desse novo capítulo? Beijos

**É isso aí gente! Me façam feliz e me deixem um recadinho! :D**

**Espero vocês no próximo capítulo, beijos**

**Pop.Nips**


	10. Até Logo

Até Logo

**Até Logo**

- E não é que ela tem mesmo uma grande sorte? O céu está lindo hoje...

Eu havia recém acordado, era cedo demais, provavelmente nem ela tinha acordado ainda. Mas o que mais eu podia fazer? Não conseguiria ficar mais um segundo na cama... É hoje que ela vai, vai para não voltar mais. É hoje que a minha vida, e a dela, inteiras vão mudar. Então o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Desviei meus olhos da janela e virei eles para as folhas que estavam espalhadas em cima da minha escrivaninha. Caminhei até elas e peguei aquelas folhas na mão, escritas em uma forte tinta preta, aquelas palavras valiam muito. Dei uma última olhada para a carta que eu havia escrito para ela, aquilo tinha me tirado muitas horas de sono, mas posso dizer que ficou linda. Ela merece a felicidade que está por vir, ela merece toda a felicidade do mundo.

É triste saber que aqueles que amamos vão partir. É difícil dizer adeus. É difícil mudar. É como aquela 'síndrome do membro fantasma', quando nós perdemos um membro e mesmo assim sentimos que ele ainda está ali. Acho que é assim que eu me sinto, a Kagome está indo hoje, mas eu sempre vou sentir ela aqui comigo, nos meus braços.

Como eu poderia me esquecer de todos os momentos felizes? Do jeito que a boca dela parecia um coração quando ela sorria de lábios fechados. Ou do doce aroma que exalava daqueles lindos cabelos negros. Como eu poderia me esquecer da contagiante risada dela, e de como todos os ambientes ficavam mais iluminados quando ela entrava.

Foi difícil esconder a minha dor dela. A Kagome tem esse 'sexto sentido' de saber o que as outras pessoas sentem. Não é que eu esteja triste, pelo contrário, eu estou muito feliz! Feliz por ela, pela vida maravilhosa que ela vai ganhar, por toda a alegria que está por vir na vida dela. Mas dói um pouco saber que eu não a terei mais aqui do meu lado. No entanto, eu nunca pensei nessa parte! Eu sempre aproveitei cada segundo do lado dela, cada segundo mesmo! A Kagome é uma daquelas pessoas que passa pela nossa vida, e deixa uma marca realmente especial! Alguém que não some nunca das nossas memórias, ou do nosso coração.

Eu dei uma última olhada para a carta que eu havia escrito. Olhei também para o porta retrato que tinha a nossa foto juntos, na minha escrivaninha. E então eu sorri o mais sincero dos meus sorrisos! Nós sempre tivemos uma forte conexão, e essa distância não pode romper esse poderoso laço que há entre nós. A kagome vai ser feliz, e de ver ela feliz, eu serei feliz! Então eu peguei a carta, coloquei na minha mochila e saí correndo para o aeroporto.

- É tudo por você Kagome.

**--**

- Filha, você já está pronta? – Eu ouvia a minha mãe bater na porta fazendo a mesma pergunta de antes.

- Só mais um pouco mãe.

Eu olhava pela última vez para aquele quarto. Passava as mãos nas paredes, enquanto fechava os meus olhos. Lembrava de todos os momentos felizes que eu passei ali. De todas os encontros de amigas, beijos apaixonados do Inuyasha, ou simplesmente dos dias em que eu estava TÃO feliz que colocava qualquer música no último volume e saia dançando por lá.

Eu abri meus olhos, e pensei nos outros momentos que eu passei no quarto. Lembrava das lágrimas bobas que eu já soltei ali dentro, e das vezes em que eu estava tão brava que jogava almofadas para todo o lado. Aquelas quatro paredes me protegiam do mundo exterior, era como se quando eu estava ali dentro, nada poderia me atingir.

Enquanto caminhava, eu podia ouvir os pássaros cantando lá fora, sempre tão alegres com seus lindos cantos. Eu podia até ouvir o leve vento que balançava as árvores do jardim. Podia ouvir tudo, até aquilo que não fazia som. E no meio de tantos sons naturais, eu ouvia um abafado choro. Reconheceria aquele som em qualquer lugar, eram as lágrimas da minha irmã Kikyou.

Da última vez que eu vi ela, ela estava abraçada no Naraku chorando. Mas eu tenho certeza de que eles vão ficar bem, eles sempre me pareceram TÃO fortes! Tenho certeza absoluta de que eles vão se acertar.

Segurando o meu pingente de coração, eu ouvi um som que há um bom tempo eu sempre prestava atenção. Caminhei até a janela e vi um grande avião subindo por entre o céu. Já fazia algum tempo desde que eu comecei a meditar sobre aviões.

Eu pensava sobre as pessoas que deveriam estar ali dentro. Será que sonhos estavam sendo realizados? Será que eram famílias felizes voltando para sua casa? Um time de futebol comemorando uma vitória? Casais de noivos indo viver sua linda lua de mel? Aviões podem ser realmente fascinantes.

Enquanto via o belo avião voar cada vez mais alto, eu abria o meu pingente de coração. Dentro dele havia as duas coisas que eu mais amava na minha vida, e enquanto eu usasse esse pingente, eles sempre estariam comigo. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam pela minha face enquanto eu encarava o interior do pingente. Em uma aba estava a delicada foto da bandeira do Japão, na outra aba estava outra delicada foto da bandeira da França. Meu sonho e todas as pessoas que eu amo, os dois no meu coração.

- Vocês estarão sempre comigo – eu disse olhando para o coração.

Ouvi novamente a pergunta da minha mãe, mas dessa vez eu respondi que já estava descendo. Dei uma última olhada dentro do quarto, antes de abrir a porta dele e dar um pequeno beijo na parede.

- Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo. – eu dizia enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos. – Mas que besteira, chorar agora... - Mais uma batida na porta.

- Sim mãe, eu estou pronta. – Peguei minha mala de mão, fechei a porta e fui para o carro. – Adeus casa, muito obrigada por tudo.

Finalmente chegamos no aeroporto. Ajudei a minha irmã e a minha mãe a pegar as malas, e juntos fomos andando até o portão de embarque. Meu coração batia acelerado, eu pensava que iria explodir! Não entendia o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim, não sabia se eu queria que passasse logo ou durasse para sempre.

Olhei para os lados e via Kikyou mordendo o lábio inferior. Naraku estava logo ao lado dela, com uma expressão serena no rosto, e com o braço segurando fortemente a centúra da minha irmã. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso ao ver essa cena, afinal, isso acabaria bem para eles.

Andávamos em silêncio. Acredito que ninguém teria nada para falar, até mesmo a minha mãe parecia nervosa. Aos poucos eu começava a ouvir um pequeno eco, parecia que alguém muito longe gritava o meu nome.

Será que eu estou ficando louca? Eu olhei para baixo e dei um sorriso triste. Parecia que os gritos aumentavam, e eu comecei a chorar. Parecia tanta estupidez chorar agora, mas eu podia ouvir claramente o meu nome sendo chamado por diferentes tons de voz. A minha mente queria me enlouquecer, só poderia ser isso.

- Maninha, acho melhor você ver isso – disse Kikyou segurando fortemente o meu braço e olhando boquiaberta para frente.

- Mas do que é que você está faland...

De repente, o que eram leves lágrimas se transformaram em choque; soluços; gritos e mais lágrimas. Na minha frente estavam todos os meus amigos verdadeiros, gritando o meu nome, abanando por mim. Eu via caixa nas mãos de alguns, envelopes grandes nas mãos de outros. Eu via faixas e balões. Via pessoas pulando. Via ELE na frente de todos, rindo e olhando para mim.

Eu corria até eles, deixando as malas caírem pelo caminho. Sentia os abraços apertados, as palavras de carinho e boa sorte. Eu sentia as lágrimas tornando-se em um rio que corria pelo meu rosto. Eu ouvia 'flashs' de maquinas que pareciam vir de todas as direções.

Sentia um grande abraço triplo, era Sango e Rin. Ela traziam uma grande caixa nas mãos, dizendo que era para eu abrir apenas no avião. Eu concordava enquanto chorava, mas por trás do choro estava um grande sorriso. Eu sabia que nós sempre seriamos melhores amigas para sempre.

Eu também recebia muitas cartas, beijos e fotos. Recebia ursos de pelúcia e mensagens. Minhas pernas tremiam, tudo acontecia tão rápido que parecia um filme que eu estava assistindo; assistindo e sentindo. Eu podia sentir tudo ao meu redor, mas mesmo assim era como se não estivesse acontecendo.

E então eu vi ele, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos apaixonados! Dando aquele sorriso bobo, que sempre me deixava doidinha! Ele estava sorrindo e de braços abertos, eu entreguei todos os pacotes para a minha irmã, que tentava inutilmente ajeitar eles, e corri para ele. Me joguei nos braços dele e senti o seu perfume, e de repente, eu podia sentir que aquilo era real! Tudo era real! Ele olhava nos meus olhos, com uma profundidade, uma intensidade, inimaginável!

- Eu não poderia deixar de vir aqui – ele disse se afastando um pouco dos meus braços – Eu preciso que você saiba que eu te amo mais do que tudo mesmo! Você mudou a minha vida em todos os sentidos! Você trouxe a alegria, os dias coloridos, o brilho nos meus olhos de volta. Eu nunca vou te abandonar!

- Eu também te amo mais do que tudo! – eu disse chorando, mas sorrindo – Você esteve do meu lado quando eu estava mais perdida do que nunca! Você foi a luz no meu caminho, a razão por continuar em frente! Você foi tudo o que eu precisava, e talvez o que eu não merecia por minha chatice! Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida! – ele me deu um beijo forte, apaixonado, inesquecível.

- Mas agora – ele disse soltando-me – você tem que ir.

- Sim... – eu parei na frente dele – eu tenho que ir.

- Nunca te esquece que eu te amo viu? – ele disse sorrindo para mim.

- E nem você, nunca se esqueça de mim – eu disse sinceramente.

- Isso é para você – ele tirou um envelope branco do bolso e deixou nas minhas mãos – abra apenas quando você estive no avião que vai te levar para Paris.

- Sim, muito obrigada! – eu disse sorrindo, enquanto abraçava-o forte.

Nós ouvimos então, que o meu vôo estava sendo anunciado. Rapidamente o saguão ficou lotado de pessoas que entravam para a área de embarque. Meu coração parecia que iria explodir de novo, eu chorava e soluçava. Olhava para a minha irmã que beijava Naraku e trocava milhares de palavras de amor; olhava para a minha mãe que dava um forte abraço no meu avô.

Eu abracei todos os meus amigos, enquanto chorava. Todos eles choravam, mas no por trás das lágrimas sorriam. Eu abracei até mesmo o Naraku, que tentava inutilmente formar um sorriso, e sussurrei no ouvido dele _"Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dela para você." _Ele chorava, mas agradecia.

E então eu olhei para o lado, e ele estava chorando. Inuyasha soluçava e mordia o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para ele. Eu saí correndo e beijei ele pela última vez, e sentia que fotos eram tiradas dessa cena. Eu abracei ele e olhei no fundo de seus olhos, nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita.

Minha mãe recolhia as malas e distribuía para mim e para minha irmã. Nós demos as mãos enquanto andávamos em direção ao portão de embarque. E então, de repente eu virei para trás, e vendo todos aqueles rostos tristes e ao mesmo tempo felizes, eu disse:

- Mas não tem nada não, nós vamos estar juntos por onde você andar. E algum dia a gente vai se encontrar, nesse mesmo lugar. Não digamos 'adeus' caros amigos. Digamos 'até logo', pois eu volto para vocês. – eu disse sorrindo. Todos sorriam para mim. Inuyasha estava na frente de todos, com sua clássica pose de olhos brilhantes e sorriso bobo – PS: EU TE AMO!

E esta foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de pegar as malas, respirar fundo, e entrar na sala de embarque.

--

Eu acordei, com o crepúsculo invadindo as janelas do avião. Olhei para o lado e vi Kikyou também despertando. Ela me parecia feliz, apesar de tudo.

- Você já leu as suas cartas? – ela me perguntou apontando para o monte de caixas e envelopes que estavam nos meus pés.

- Sim, só falta uma – eu disse apontando para a carta que eu havia segurando enquanto dormia.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Inuyasha?

- Exatamente. – eu disse rindo.

- Seja rápida, daqui a pouco fica de noite e eles começam a passar os filmes, não vai ser bom se você acender a luz. – ela disse virando de lado para dormir novamente.

Eu respirei fundo e abri o envelope, que continha duas folhas de papel de cartas escritas à mão de tinta preta escura.

" _Meu amor,_

_Eu fico imaginando como a sua vida está prestes a mudar. Fico pensando sobre como você está recebendo a maravilhosa oportunidade de recomeçar, mas como tudo na vida, isso tem seu preço. O preço que você teve de pagar, foi o de dizer 'até logo' para os seus amigos, e imagino que esse seja um preço bem alto._

_É com muito orgulho, muito mesmo, que afirmo que os dias que eu passei ao seu lado foram os melhores da minha vida. Eu jamais irei me esquecer do brilho dos teus olhos, do seu sorriso perolado e da sua linda risada. Você é simplesmente inesquecível para mim, pois você é o meu verdadeiro amor._

_A distância é uma coisa ruim, ela separa as pessoas que não querem se separar. Ela pode nos trazer uma agonia horrível chamada 'saudade', ela nos faz sofrer. Mas já faz algum tempo em que eu penso apenas em uma coisa: Não importa a distância que nos separa, se o solo em que pisamos é o mesmo, se o ar que respiramos é o mesmo, e se as estrelas que vemos no céu de noite são as mesmas._

_Eu não vim aqui para dizer para você se cuidar, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que você consegue se cuidar sozinha. Eu vim aqui para te dizer que sim, dias difíceis virão, mas você tem uma garra incrível! Você está indo atrás dos seus sonhos, e isso faz de ti uma pessoa forte, uma guerreira sem medo de fracassar! Então não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem._

_Então sim, sempre é difícil dizer adeus! É como deixar para trás uma parte sua da qual você nunca se imaginou viver sem. E é por essa razão que eu te digo 'até logo'. O destino já foi tão engraçado conosco, tenho certeza de que ele vai nos reunir novamente! Mas até lá, eu quero que você me prometa que vai viver ao máximo cada segundo! Me prometa que fará tudo isso valer a pena._

_Sempre que eu ver o pôr do sol, eu vou me lembrar de você. Das suas piadas completamente sem graça, que chegavam a ser engraçadas. Da forma com que você se preocupa com os outros e mostra isso para as pessoas. Do jeito com que você faz qualquer um se sentir especial ao seu lado._

_Kagome, VIVA! Não tenha medo de viver! Não tenha medo do futuro, tudo se encaixa no tempo certo! Seja feliz, muito feliz! Ria, pule, dance mais! Faça a sua vida valer a pena, faça a diferença nesse mundo de mesmices! Você tem o poder incrível de mudar a realidade para melhor!_

_Eu estarei aqui, de braços abertos para ti! E sei que um dia a gente vai se ver de novo! Eu vou viver com a intensidade que você me ensinou a viver! Eu vou ser feliz, porque é assim que você quer que eu seja. Então seja feliz assim como EU quero que você seja!_

_Seja muito, muito feliz Kagome._

_PS: Eu __**sempre **__vou te amar._

_ Com amor, Inuyasha."_

Eu abracei as folhas no meu peito, enquanto fechava os meus olhos. Era noite de lua cheia, e o avião inteiro estava iluminado por aquele cintilante luz branca. Os créditos iniciais do primeiro filme começava nas Tvs do avião. E eu dormia, sentindo a paz que eu só sentia quando estava com ele, porque sim, ele _sempre _estaria comigo.

--

- Muito obrigada por voar com as nossas aerolinhas! Nós desejamos que você tenha uma ótima estadia aqui em Paris – dizia uma das aeromoças.

- Muito obrigada – eu dizia ainda sonolenta recolhendo as malas que passavam na esteira.

Nós pegamos as malas e fomos para a entrada do aeroporto, onde batia uma leve brisa e um cheiro doce de flores estava no ar. Eu respirei fundo, absorvendo todo aquele aroma. Olhava para os lados e via a paz no rosto de Kikyou e da minha mãe.

- Vamos? – perguntou a minha mãe sorrindo enquanto colocava as malas dentro do táxi.

- Vamos! – eu disse rindo juntamente com Kikyou.

Sim, eu finalmente sabia, TUDO daria certo. _TUDO._

**--**

**N/A: Olá para todos!**

**Como podem ver, essa é a esperada chegada de Kagome na França. Agora nós só temos mais um capítulo, mas para não deixar vocês na curiosidade, posso adiantar alguma coisa:**

**O epílogo mostra Kagome quatro anos mais velha, quando ela tem 20 anos. É o final da história, e mostra elementos que apareceram no primeiro capítulo da fic. O final ficou bem legal mesmo!**

**Também queria dizer que eu comecei a postar uma nova fic! O nome é "Las Vegas 21". Essa fic vai ter bem mais ação e romance, os personagens tem 21 anos e já são "responsáveis por si". Eu estou adorando escreve-la, quem quiser pode dar uma olhadinha no primeiro capítulo que eu postei.**

**Reviews!**

**Lory Higurashi: **Olá Lory! Sim sim, aquela música é só no piano, muuito linda né? Eu fico super feliz que você tenha gostado, até eu me emocionei escrevendo! Haha. O Inu é realmente maravilhoso, também queria saber porque homens assim não aparecem nas nossas vidas, tsc tsc. Haha! Só falta mais um capítulo agora, espero que você goste! Beijos

**mimihigurashi.16: **Olá! O final vai ser sim beem legal! Pois é, eu também queria o Inuyasha, pena que ele não nos pertence! Haha. O que achou desse cap.? Beijos

**Bella.Lul: **Olá! Fico sempre feliz em saber que você gostou dos meus capítulos! É triste mesmo ver ela partindo, não é? Mas, como ela mesmo sempre disse, tuudo vai dar certo! Beijos

**Kleuinu: **Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz! Se você gostou dessa, espero que goste também da Las Vegas 21! O final está bem legal! Beijos

**Camis.takaya: **Olá! Esse capítulo ficou mais curtinho, mas ficou lindinho né? Haha, que bom que você gostou tanto assim do outro cap. Me deixa super feliz saber disso! E muito obrigada pelo 'parabéns' eu fico muuito contente! Beijos

**Sango'ss: **A vida é MARA! Hahaha, amei! Ah, você chorou? Que emocionante! Boa sorte para eles meesmo, como será que vai acabar? Espere pelo próximo cap! Beijos

**GemInu: **Obrigada por elogiar a minha escrita! Você não tem noção de como isso deixa feliz uma escritora! Fico muito feliz em saber que você se envolveu com essa fic! O que achou desse cap.? Beijos

**Então gente, é isso aí! Nós vemos na próxima, para o ÚLTIMO capítulo de "O tempo não pára". Me deixem feliz e me mandem uma review, por favor! :D**

**Até logo,**

**Pop.Nips**


	11. Epílogo: O Amor Verdadeiro Existe

Epílogo: O Amor Verdadeiro Existe

**Epílogo: O Amor Verdadeiro Existe**

- Meniiinas! Nem acredito que nós conseguimos nos encontrar para nosso chá mensal em meio de tanta bagunça! – eu dizia tirando meu casaco e abraçando as duas amigas.

- Kaka! Ai amiga, você continua a mesma de sempre, não é mesmo? Toda atrapalhada e rindo a toa – minha grande amiga Aiko me abraçava abrindo espaço para eu guardar minhas coisas.

Kagome entrou na charmosa casa da amiga e dirigiu-se para o jardim. O pátio da casa de Ayame era muito sofisticado e charmoso, e também trazia um ar aconchegante. Fazia anos que as três amigas se reuniam, no primeiro domingo de cada mês, para conversar e tomar chá na casa da amiga. Elas faziam isso desde que Kagome chegou na França.

- É verdade! Imagino que o casamento da Kikyou com o Naraku hoje deve estar deixando você doidinha – Ayame me servia uma xícara de chá.

- Está sim! Minhas amigas Sango e Rin vieram organizar, lembrem que eu comentei que a empresa de eventos delas é considerada uma das melhores do Japão? Pois bem, minha irmã contratou as duas para organizarem e está uma loucura lá em casa! – eu dizia rindo, lembrando-me de todo o escândalo que Kikyou estava fazendo. – Mas eu fico feliz que eles tenham se acertado, sempre acreditei que daria certo.

- Hm! É verdade – Ayame tomava uma xícara de chá – Já fazem quatro anos desde que viemos morar aqui... Quem diria, desde o segundo em que a Kikyou chegou aqui, ela jamais desistiu desse amor com o Naraku. Eu diria que tudo isso é admirável!

- Admirável é a sua casa, Ayame! – eu dizia rindo, apontando para os enormes jardins que estavam a nossa frente – De verdade, você fez maravilhas aqui! E Aiko! Nossa, você está a cada dia mais bonita! – eu ria.

- Ah sim, olha quem fala! A senhorita ganhou um novo brilho desde que entrou na faculdade.

- Me faz muito bem, você sabe, estudar para algo que eu realmente quero fazer – estendia os braços e olhava para o céu

- Kagome, sempre tão exagerada! Eu só dei uma pequena... Hm... "investida" no terreno! – Disse ayame dando sua modesta risada. – Mas então... 20 anos! Quem diria!

- Nem me fale. Vocês se lembram como tudo aconteceu? As três alunas novas, todas do Japão! Há quatro anos atrás, no momento em que nos vimos, sabíamos que seriamos as melhores companheiras – Aiko lembrava com carinho dos acontecimentos – Enfrentamos o horrível "primeiro dia de aula em uma escola nova e em um país novo" juntas! E depois ficamos cada vez mais amigas, compartilhávamos nossos segredos, íamos às mesmas festas; e juntas, nos tornamos amigas de todos na escola! Toda essa jornada foi muito divertida.

- Foi sim. E hoje aqui estamos, quatro anos depois, na faculdade, com vinte anos. Vivemos nossas responsabilidades, e enfrentamos sempre a conseqüência de nossos atos – Ayame ria – E é por isso que, mesmo admirando todo esse amor da Kikyou, eu não deixo de pensar, de me perguntar, se ela está fazendo a coisa certa.

- Devo concordar com a Ayame. Para mim, não existe essa coisa de "amor verdadeiro". - Ora Kagome! Nós três já somos amigas há um booom tempo! Passamos coisas inesquecíveis juntas! Nos adaptamos a um país novo, e logo nos tornamos amigas. Vimos os namorados umas das outras, compartilhamos fofocas e experiência de vida. Estudamos juntas, perguntávamos umas as outras sobre as nossas atuais faculdades. – disse Aiko se servindo de chá – Mas você precisa admitir, não existe coisa de "grande amor".

- É verdade Kaka – disse Ayame comendo uma bolachinha – Não existe tudo isso de "amor verdadeiro". Existem pessoas que cruzam nosso caminho e pelas quais nós nos apaixonamos, mas passa o tempo e nós vamos esquecendo o sentimento. É normal. Mas você AINDA usa esse pingente de coração? – Ayame apontava para o objeto nas mãos de Kagome.

- É claro, ele me acompanhou durante todo esse tempo. Esse pingente significa muito para mim... Mas então você está dizendo que não acredita em amor verdadeiro? – eu perguntei sorrindo para as amigas.

- Não é isso... Apenas não acredito em almas gêmeas, quer dizer, a vida dá tantas voltas e tudo muda em um piscar de olhos! Assim é também com o amor... – comentou Aiko com um ar triste.

- Pois bem, você tem tempo? – perguntei empolgada enquanto largava minha xícara.

- Tempo é o que eu mais tenho hoje! – disse Ayame empolgada, sentindo que uma grande história estaria por vir.

- Que bom, pois vou te contar uma história que fará você mudar de idéia. E é verdade, aconteceu comigo... O amor existe amiga, e ele é lindo e conturbado, e alegre e dolorido, e acima de TUDO! "Extremamente maravilhoso...". – eu disse empolgada.

Eu contei a minha história para as minhas amigas. Toda a verdadeira história com o Inuyasha. Desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, quando éramos pequenas crianças, até o reencontro no telhado da boate. Desde o nosso lindo, e inesquecível, primeiro beijo; tão apaixonado, tão profundo; até a nossa viagem de férias. Contei das enormes despedidas, dos sorrisos dele, de tudo o que ele fez por mim. Contei da carta, que até hoje eu guardo com carinho no meu quarto. Contei tudo, tudo aquilo que aconteceu, toda a história do meu verdadeiro amor.

- Ai kagome – Aiko chorava – Eu sempre soube que você teve um grande amor. Mas nunca quis te perguntar nada, pois eu tinha medo que isso abrisse algum tipo de ferida no seu coração.

- É verdade. Você sempre teve toda essa energia positiva! O seu riso contagiante, essa vontade louca de viver! – Ayame ria – Eu lembro que quando a gente se conheceu, pela internet, você me contou como estava com medo de perder esse amor. Mas apesar de tudo! Eu acho que você NUNCA perdeu esse amor! Ele continua vivo dentro de você de uma força inimaginável! E tenho certeza de que nele também.

- Sim! Com certeza que sim! Você deve ser uma parte "inesquecível" da vida dele, assim como ele é para você. Ai amiga, me dê um abraço! – Aiko ria e me abraçava – Depois de tantas desilusões amorosas, eu admito que esqueci o que é o amor, mas você me fez lembrar de tudo isso! Muito obrigada por me lembrar que o verdadeiro amor existe.

- Ai meninas! – eu ria – A nossa vida muda tanto, há cada segundo, e não há como negar isso! Mas são essas pequenas coisas, essas pessoas que aparecem de repente na nossa vida, e viram tudo de cabeça para baixo; que fazem a vida valer a pena! São essas surpresas, os sorrisos, as lágrimas, as risadas trocadas, isso é o que conta! Não percam a esperança, o grande amor de vocês vai chegar – eu garantia, dando um sincero sorriso.

- Vocês nunca mais se viram? – Ayame perguntou.

- Nunquinha mais – eu sorria em direção à minha xícara – Vocês sabem, que durante esses quatro anos, eu voltei diversas vezes para o Japão. Eu via meus amigos, e a Sango e a Rin faziam sempre uma grande festa! Mas logo que o Inuyasha se formou no colégio, ele assumiu os negócios da família, e isso faz ele viajar muito! Ouvi dizer que hoje em dia ele é um grande "homem de negócios", com apenas vinte anos! É considerado algum tipo de "revelação" no mundo dos negócios.

- Entendo, é uma pena. Mas ainda acho que ele nunca se esqueceu de você – Aiko tinha um grande brilho nos olhos.

- Esse amoor... – Ayame ria – Falando em amor, Kagome você não tinha que ir buscar alguma coisa para o casamento da Kikyou?

- AI É VERDADE! SE EU ESQUECER DE LEVAR O "CAFÉ ESPECIAL" DELA, ELA ME MATA! – eu peguei meu casaco e corri para abraçar as meninas – não esqueçam de chegar no horário para a cerimônia, senão ela NOS mata! Tchau meninas.

- Tchau Kaka! Até hoje de noite – eu podia ouvir elas rindo e abanando para mim enquanto eu saia estabanada pelas ruas.

Paris sempre ganha um novo brilho quando chega a primavera. O cheiro de flores invade as ruas, e parece que até mesmo as pessoas ficam mais felizes. Eu lembro da minha primeira primavera aqui, como tudo parecia tão lindo e maravilhoso! Desde que eu cheguei na França, as pessoas sempre foram simpáticas comigo, e eu sempre tive motivos para amar esse local.

É estranho saber que já se passaram quatro anos, eu andava pelas ruas enquanto meditava sobre isso, agora eu já sou uma mulher. Me viro sozinha, tenho minhas responsabilidades, e às vezes tenho a leve impressão de que aquele tempo, aquele lindo tempo com o Inuyasha, foi um sonho longínquo. Mas quando isso acontece, eu leio de novo a carta dele, e lembro da minha promessa "ser feliz e viver intensamente". Tenho certeza de que, não importa aonde ele esteja agora, ele deve estar feliz.

Nós mudamos, todos nós. O ser humano muda diariamente. Em cada novo dia, novas surpresas aparecem, e de uma forma muito inesperada, toda a nossa vida muda. Às vezes, são grandes os desafios que temos que enfrentar; e às vezes, são pequenos mas com uma grandiosidade interior incrível. Eu mudei, tudo isso me fez amadurecer, a mim e às minhas amigas.

Ah, as minhas amigas! Ayame e Aiko estiveram do meu lado durante todo esse tempo. Nos tornamos uma espécie de família, algo para levarmos sempre até o fim! Nossa amizade surgiu em um momento muito louco da nossa vida, e perdura até hoje. Tenho muito orgulho e felicidade de ter aquelas duas maravilhosas pessoas ao meu lado.

Eu olhava para aquelas ruas tão conhecidas para mim, andei até a minha cafeteria favorita, e comprei dois cafés. Já me virava para voltar à minha casa. Kikyou estava muito nervosa com o casamento, e Naraku tentava inutilmente acalma-la. Eu comecei a rir, não podia evitar! Gargalhava no meio da rua! Quem diria que, há quatro anos, eles choravam por medo de não se reencontrarem? Eu sempre disse que eles ficariam bem, mas que coisa! As pessoas nunca me escutam.

Eu andava enquanto ria, os dois cafés na minha mão. Mas foi então que aconteceu... Meus olhos estavam fechados, e eu esbarrei em alguém, derramando os dois cafés no chão. Eu tropecei para frente, mas duas fortes mãos me pararam antes que eu caísse no chão.

- Monsieur! Oh, pardon! – eu dizia desastrada – Merci beaucoup!

- Ah, bem meu francês é péssimo... Mas não foi nad... – ele parou no meio da frase. – KAGOME?

- O que? – eu olhava para frente. Minha respiração se tornou ofegante, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela minha garganta, eu não me sentia assim desde quatro anos atrás! Eu sentia toda a adrenalina correndo por cada veia do meu corpo, minhas pernas ficando bambas, enquanto eu tentava, inutilmente, recuperar a forma – INUYASHA?

Na minha frente estava ele, meu antigo amor, meu Inuyasha. Vestindo um elegante terno negro, era lindo, alta costura provavelmente. Ele usava uma grava prata, que combinava tanto com seus cabelos, do mesmo jeito rebelde de quatro anos atrás. Seus olhos continham o mesmo magnetismo de tanto tempo atrás, a mesma força poderosa, o mesmo brilho. Mas seus traços estavam mais maduros, seu rosto mais fino, e suas mãos mais fortes. Ele estava mais lindo, e me encarava com aqueles olhos cor de topázio, olhava dentro dos meus olhos, dentro da minha alma.

- Inuyasha! Uau! O que você está fazendo aqui – eu sorria, arrumando a boina preta na minha cabeça, e soltando meus braços dos deles – Está em lua de mel?

- Lua de mel, EU? Haha! Imagina Kagome. Estou aqui por negócios mesmo. Nunca me casei – ele disse rindo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos – E você?

- Bem, eu MORO aqui, lembra? – eu ria – Mas também nunca me casei. Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo! Você mudou tanto, mas vejo que no fundo permanece o mesmo.

- E você então! Uau! Está tão diferente – ele tinha um lindo brilho nos olhos – mas continua a mesma desastrada, empolgada de sempre!

- Ah você sabe – eu passava a mão pelos cabelos – certas coisas nunca mudam.

- E como está a Kikyou e Naraku? – ele perguntava empolgado. Eu via que, nos olhos dele, haviam milhares de perguntas.

- Vão se casar hoje à noite! Você acredita? – eu dizia com uma empolgação inacreditável.

- NOSSA! Sério? Eu pensei que eles já estariam casados! Aqueles dois nasceram um para o outro – ele ria. – Mas então... Você está ocupada agora?

- Eu? Na verdade não – eu sorria.

- Então você gostaria de ir tomar um café comigo, ou algo do gênero? Você sabe... Acabou de derramar os dois que estavam nas suas mãos – ele ria nervoso, apontando para o chão.

- Um café me parece ótimo! – Eu sorria realmente feliz – Conheço um lugar maravilhoso aqui perto.

- Ótimo! Então vamos? – ele sorriu começando a andar devagar.

- Vamos, Inuyasha – eu disse, andando ao lado dele.

De repente, enquanto andávamos, a distância entre nós dois diminuía. Nós conversávamos sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos anos. Ele me contava da empresa que assumiu, eu contava de todas as amizades que surgiram, e da faculdade que entrei.

Nós caminhávamos como costumávamos caminhar antigamente. E então, subitamente, nossas mãos se entrelaçaram. Nós dois demos um pequeno sorriso, e nos olhamos. Nossos olhos se conectaram no mesmo segundo, reacendendo aquele laço tão antigo, mas tão poderoso, que há entre nós dois.

Nós continuamos andando, com as mãos firmes! Nós riamos, nós nos olhávamos, nós nos entendíamos! Nós simplesmente, pertencíamos um ao outro. Sempre foi assim, sempre será assim!

Ah sim, a primavera em Paris é maravilhosa! Podíamos ouvir uma leve melodia que vinha de algum lugar perto, era mais um empolgado músico mostrando sua arte. E assim, com nossos olhos conectados, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas, com a música no ar, nós andávamos. Andávamos em direção ao nosso "felizes para sempre". E nas nossas costas, o lindo pôr do sol banhava a linda cidade de Paris.

Sim, nem o tempo, nem a distância, nenhum fator natural ou humano consegue eliminar um VERDADEIRO AMOR. E o meu grande amor SEMPRE foi o Inuyasha. Ele tinha razão, tudo daria certo! Ele sorria para mim, eu sorria para ele. Afinal, mesmo depois de tantos anos; mesmo depois de tantas mudanças, certas coisas NUNCA mudam! NUNCA mudaram. O nosso amor continuava intacto, continuava o mesmo!

Então eu acredito, o tempo não pára. As mudanças aparecem. A vida continua. Os problemas podem surgir. Mas o verdadeiro amor, ESSE amor que nós SEMPRE tivemos, ele continua o MESMO... E o MESMO para sempre!

- Ps: Eu **sempre **te amei – ele disse no meu ouvido, e depois olhando nos meus olhos.

- Você **sempre **foi o amor da minha vida – eu disse para ele.

- Não vamos mais nos separar! Vamos ficar juntos agora, para sempre! Vamos cumprir o nosso destino! – ele disse empolgado.

- Vamos ser felizes! Eu te amo Inuyasha – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

E depois disso, nada mais importava. Eu sempre teria a ele, e ele sempre teria a mim. Oh, irônico destino, que brinca conosco, que dá tantas voltas, mas no fim, o que é VERDADEIRO continua.

Nosso amor continuou assim. Às vezes discutíamos, mas os momentos felizes sempre venciam! A nossa vida era coberta de alegrias. Nós nos casamos, nós visitávamos nossos amigos. Sango, Rin, Ayame e Aiko estavam sempre na nossa casa.

Com algumas pessoas é diferente. Alguns tem um grande amor, mas no final acabam encontrando outra pessoa, e descobrindo que; aquele amor antigo, foi um grande ensinamento e não seu "verdadeiro amor". Foi algo para que os dois amadurecerem, continuarem seu caminho e no fim, encontrarem a verdadeira pessoa para cada um.

Já eu e o Inuyasha, parece que estamos conectados desde outra encarnação! Mas quem vai entender essa grande loucura que é o amor? Eu não me preocupo com o futuro, pois eu sei que eu terei ele ao meu lado! Terei todos aqueles amigos que sempre me apoiaram. Terei minha família e toda essa alegria de viver.

Então eu devo concordar, a vida é louca sim! Ela da voltas, ela nos coloca provas e desafios. Mas se nós tivermos amigos, pessoas em quem confiamos, ou família, ou ainda um grande amor; então todas essas diferentes formas de amor, que às vezes nos deixam loucos de raiva, ou rindo até a barriga doer, fazem com que tudo valha a pena!

Eu e o Inuyasha éramos felizes de uma forma inimaginável, e tudo, tudo mesmo; da forma mais louca de todas, deu certo! Nós fomos **felizes para sempre.**

**F**_**im.**_

**--**

**N/A: Olá caros leitores!**

**É com MUITA alegria que chego hoje no final dessa história. Dedico esse capítulo para a minha leitora mais presente ****aqui: ****Lory Higurashi,**** que estava de aniversário há alguns dias atrás.**

**Eu queria dizer que agradeço MUITO todos os comentários mandados desde que eu comecei essa fanfic! Muitas vezes, foram vocês que me deram a empolgação necessária para continuar essa história, e por isso, muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Não posso deixar de dar os devidos créditos para quem merece. E é por isso que eu digo que alguns trechos dessa fanfic foram inspirados em outras fanfics do site! Algumas coisas escritas, foram adaptadas de algumas histórias lindas que existem aqui! Muito obrigada, então, para os escritores que me inspiraram!**

**Quem acompanha a fanfic desde o início, sabe que no primeiro capítulo eu falei que essa história era inspirada em uma história verdadeira, a minha história! Na próxima semana EU estou me mudando para a Suíça, e a maioria dos sentimentos da Kagome foram inspirados nos meus! Eu devo dizer que mudar de país não é uma coisa fácil, mas quando nós temos tantos amigos que nos apóiam, então se torna uma experiência realmente boa e divertida!**

**Essa história inteira foi inspirada na minha vida nesse ano, com muuitas adaptações, mas o básico está aí. Foi um ano muito divertido, e de diversos sentimentos. O pingente de coração da Kagome também foi inspirado em um que eu uso, com a bandeira da Suíça e do Brasil. As festas, as aventuras, as amizades dessa fic, também foram inspiradas nas minhas. E na próxima terça-feira, eu estarei embarcando para o meu destino em um novo país.**

**Eu escrevi o final dessa fanfic, no mínimo, umas quatro vezes, mas nunca ficava como eu gostaria. Parecia que sempre faltava alguma coisa, mas agora eu acho que ficou tudo certo com os personagens, acreditem em mim, TODOS eles estão felizes!**

**Eu realmente espero que todos que leram tenham gostado! Acreditem nos sonhos de vocês, no amor e nas amizades, isso é o mais importante! Ter a sensação de um sonho sendo realizado, como eu estou vivendo agora, é o sentimento mais maravilhoso do mundo! VIVAM INTENSAMENTE!**

**Meus últimos agradecimentos: À minha irmã (minha querida Kikyou, sempre me apoiando durante esses meses), àqueles que sempre me encorajaram à continuar essa fanfic, aos meus amigos que estiveram do meu lado durante todos esses meses de mudança.**

**Últimas respostas às reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi: **Lory, esse capítulo foi para você, e é claro que não foi incomodo algum :D! Eu queria te agradecer por sempre ter deixado comentários tão empolgantes nessa fanfic! Muito obrigada mesmo, e eu espero que você tenha gostado! Até uma próxima fic, espero que nos falemos muito por entre essas histórias! Boa sorte com tuudo na sua vida, seja muito feliz e aproveite! Beijos :)

**Paty saori shinzato morita:** Olá, nova leitora :D! Nossa, saiba que eu me emocionei muito com a sua review! Me deixa muito feliz mesmo saber que eu toquei o seu coração com essa história, mudar nunca é fácil; mas quando se tem amigos, pode se tornar uma experiência bem divertida. Você pode me chamar de amiga sim, fico muito contente que você tenha se apresentado, e saiba que eu te desejo muita sorte com o seu casamento! Espero que tudo de certo com vocês dois :D. Boa sorte com tudo na sua vida!

**Mimihigurashi.16: **Olá, muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a minha fic até aqui! Todos os seus comentários me deixaram muito felizes. Fico também muito feliz em saber que você se emocionou tanto, espero que tenha gostado desse. Boa sorte com tudo na sua vida! Beijos

**Kleuinu: **Olá, primeiramente, muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a minha fic até o fim.Depois, bem muito obrigada pelo elogio da outra fic, eu também estou empolgada com ela! Obrigada pelos elogios aqui também :D. Boa sorte com tudo na sua vida! Beijos

**Bella.Lul: **Olá! Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a minha fic até o fim, fico muito feliz! Em grande estilo mesmo! E você viu, no fim tudo fica bem! Obrigada por todos os elogios! Que bom que você se emocionou. Boa sorte com tudo na sua vida! Beijos

**Camis.takaya:** Olá! Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a minha história até o fim! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, você dizer que eu tenho 'o dom da escrita' me deixa realmente muito feliz! Fico muito contente por ter te emocionado. Boa sorte com tudo na sua vida! Beijos

**Sango'ss:** Olá! Muito obrigada, antes de tudo, por ter acompanhado a história até aqui! Eu fico muito agradecida por todos os comentários que você enviou ao longo da história, foram muito importantes para mim. Fico também muito contente que você tenha gostado da mistura que eu fiz, que bom que deu certo! Haha. Boa sorte com tudo na sua vida! Beijos

**GemInu:** Olá! Também te agradeço por ter acompanhado essa grande história até o fim! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, eles sempre me ajudaram muito a ter inspiração e alegria para terminar essa fic! Fico super feliz que você tenha gostado do 'jogo de pontos de vista'! Boa sorte com tudo na sua vida! Beijos

**É isso aí pessoal! Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa história, que é tão parecida com a minha. Semana que vêm eu estou me mudando, e foi muito bom partilhar de todas essas experiências com vocês! Aproveitem essa linda oportunidade de viver que nós temos, vale muito a pena. :D**

**Beijos de uma autora muito feliz,**

**Pop.Nips!**


End file.
